Time Of Destiny
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Ash thought his life couldn't get better, but with  a chance encounter with his older brother begins a cycle that will change his life forever. IT IS FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Pikachu's New Move

Legal stuff: I do not own all the characters in this story, they are owned by Nintendo® and Game Freaks® (all except the ones 

Legal stuff: I do not own all the characters in this story, they are owned by _Nintendo® _and _Game Freaks®_ (all except the ones I made up).

And now **Pokemon: ****Time of destiny**rated **PG-13**V,L,AC

****

**CHAPTER 1:_Pikachu's new move_**_._

_ _

Narrator: today Ash, Misty, and Brock are on there way to the…

Pikachu: PIKA, PI PIKACHU!!!!! (_ZZZAAAPPP!!!!!)_

_ _

Narrator:_ouch. O.K. _Pikachu, Ash, Misty, and Brock are continuing their journey to the _Pokemon Championship _at the Indigo Stadium. But little did they know that something would soon happen change their lives forever.

Misty: ASH!!! Have you gotten us lost again?!?

Ash: No of course not. Um, are we, Brock?

Misty and brock fall over.

Brock: No we're not, Ash. We are around exactly a mile and a half out side Garnet City.

Misty and Brock continue walking when they realize that Ash had stopped in his tracks. He just stood there like he had seen a ghost.

Misty (concerned) Ash, what's wrong. 

Ash:(thinking) Garnet, why do we have to go through Garnet?

Misty and Brock: ASH!!!

Ash: Waaaa!Huh, what I miss? 

Brock: you were in you're on little world there for a minute.

** **

Misty: you all right, it's not like you not making a beeline to the gym.

Ash:(thinking) uh oh, got to think of something fast. I got it! (To Misty) it's nothing ya scrawny, little loud mouth!

Misty:(angry) sorry for being concerned about you, you sorry little loser!

Ash:( to himself) BINGO!!!! (To Misty) who asked you to be worried about… me? (To himself) she worried about me!!! But I my need to worry more about my self if _he_'s there. 

Before Ash could finish the thought Misty plowed him in the head with her mallet. 

****__

Ash:wha, what hit me?

Female voice:Oh Ash, please be all right, I, I never ment to hurt you.

Misty set beside him crying.

Ash: Misty, is that you?What are you talking about?

Misty:All those times I've been mean to you, put you down, and called you bad names. I, I never ment a word of them. The truth of the matter is, well, I…I…I LOVE YOU ASH KETCHUM!!!!

Ash and Misty embrace each other and then passionately kiss.

When Ash finally breaks the kiss he sees that Misty isn't there but Brock is in her place!

Ash:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** **

Brock:ASH, ASH, YOU O.K. MAN?! 

Ash sets up; still screaming when he realizes it was nothing but a dream.

Brock:Man, she really popped you good this time you were out for over three hours.

Misty: (blushing) well, I guess I did go a little over board this time. I'm…er…um…sorry…Ash.

** **

Brock:YA ASH!!! While you were out Misty, here, never left your…

Misty blushes and quickly popes Brocks square between his squinty eyes.

Misty**:**(to Brock) YOU TALK WAY TOO MUCH FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!!! (Back to Ash) I…um…wasn't worried about you, but Pikachu was mad, ya that's it, he was mad at your little comments. And I didn't want him to fry your sorry butt.

Pikachu gave Misty a skeptical look and sighed.

Pikachu: pika pi pika. Cha pika pi Pikachu? (_Ash, you're stupid. Don't you know you bring it all on yourself?)_

_ _

The little electric mouse gives Ash a smirk

Pikachu:pika Chaa ka chu? (_Or does Misty beating you up turn you on?) _

_ _

Ash (blushing) Pikachu, shut your big fat mouth!!! 

Misty:What did he say?

Ash:(bushing more) Um… nothing important (thinking) Thank God she can't understand him.

Pikachu just giggled, till they heard a girl's voice screaming. Brock rose up as if from the dead and locked eyes with Ash.

Ash/Brock:(extremely excited) A "damsel in distress"!!!

The boys move like greased lightning toward the screams. Pikachu and Misty just looked at each other.

Misty:sigh…think I'll need to get my mallet ready for the boys, Pikachu.

Pikachu:Pika pika. (Better safe than sorry.) Pikachu, pikapi pika cha pi? (By the way, when are you going to tell Ash you can understand me?)

Misty: (giggling) when ever I get tired of listening to your _private _conversations. Well, we had better go after them.

Meanwhile in the Orange Islands, an attractive young girl is playing a haunting, yet lovely melody on her flute, when a booming voice filled here head. It was the voice of Lugia, guardian of the sea.

Lugia:_ The time of Destiny has finally come! The fate of the earth and all humans and Pokemon that inhabit her will once again fall into the hands of my master, the Chosen One!_

_ _

With that the voice disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and the girl merely stared at her flute.

Girl:Ash… 

Back with Ash and co.

Brock and Ash ran toward the screams but stop and hide behind a tree to see the how serious the situation is. They see a teenaged girl against a tree facing a blue haired boy and a red headed girl wearing white and black uniforms and meowth standing beside them.

Meowth:yous betta give us all your Pokemon or we'll take um from ya.

Ash stands up to get Team Rocket's attention

Ash:(yelling) Hey Jessie, James, how about picking on someone your own size!

Team Rocket:It's the twurp!!! And that stupid Pikachu!

Pikachu:Pika Pikachu! (_You need to talk about stupid!) _

_ _

Team Rocket sent out their wheezing, arbok, lickatung, and weepingbell (weppingbell attacks James).

Ash turns his hat around back words and throws a poke ball.

**Ash: **Totadile, I choose you!!

The poke ball opens and the form of a small blue and red alligator.

Totadile**: **Toto, toto! _(Party time!)_

Then Brock releases his Onix, which bellows ready for battle

Then Ash notices another poke ball through the air.

Misty:Misty calls… Starmie!

As the Pokemon move in to attack when the Rockets' weepingbell releases it's sleep powder. Which put the other Pokemon to sleep.

Ash:(Thinking) not good, think, Ash, Think. (Out loud) That's it!

Brock and Misty look at him with surprise

Ash:(to Pikachu) you think your ready to for that new move we've been working on?

Pikachu: pi Pikachu! (I'm gonna fry their sorry asses!!!)

Ash:(to Brock and Misty) you guys had better step back, it's going to get a little wild here.( to Pikachu)O.K. Pikachu, I choose you. ULTRA SHOCK!!!

Ash jumps back to where Misty and Brock was standing

Misty: Ash, what's this Ultra shock? 

Ash:(Smirking)You'll see.

Pikachu stood there with his eyes closed concentrating when his cheeks started to spark a little. Team Rocket just stood there in fear. The sparks kept getting bigger and bigger. When a large flash blinded everyone now Pikachu was enveloped in a large electric bubble. Rocks on the ground began to float in the air.Then Pikachu through his head back, absorbing the bubble into his cheeks. 

Pikachu: PI KA CHU!!!!( SAY GOOD BYE!!!)

Then he slung his head forward releasing a blast bigger then anything Team Rocket or Misty and Brock had ever seen before.

Team Rocket went flying through the air.

Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Pikachu: pika pika?(Still want some?)

Misty/Brock/the girl: (disbelief) wow.****

Ash and Pikachu blush at there stares.****

Girl: your Pikachu is just as powerful as Zapdos!!

Ash: (embarrassed) I don't know about that.

When he realized she had turned her attention to Brock

Girl:(with hearts in her eyes),but nowhere near as cute as you, handsome.

My name is Amanda.

She put arm around Brock's. His face went blood red. He had never been on the receiving of intense flirtation. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu stared in disbelief.

Brock:(blushing) My Name is Brock Slate. And these are my friends, ah, um, er, their names escape me at this time…

Misty, Ash, and Pikachu fall over. 

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum. (Bragging) I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!

Misty: I'm Misty Waterflower, (showing off) and this is Togapi.

Misty brought her sleeping egg Pokemon. But Amanda just paid attention to Brock.

Amanda: you have very pretty eyes, Brock.

Ash: I didn't even know Brock had eyes.

Pikachu: pika pika chu. (She must be drunk.)

Misty: That's right Pikachu. She has to be drunk.

Ash: huh? How did you know what he said, Misty.

Misty:(Thinking) o.k. Now what are you going to do, Mist? (To Ash) uh, lucky guess I guess.

Ash raised an eyebrow. Looking around they noticed Brock and Amanda was already almost out of sight.

Ash: Brock, Wait up! (Thinking) Better be careful what I say to Pikachu from now on.

Misty: sigh, boys.

Meanwhile, in a hidden cave North of Cerulean City:

A man in dark clock speaks with someone in the shadows.

?: I need your help.

A strange Pokemon steps out of the shadows, walking on its hind legs it was almost seven and a half feet tall. Its pale furless skin made it shimmer in the light.

Its eyes appeared to burn through the man.

Mewtwo:(psychically) _What do you want, human?_

_ _

? : I am searching for the lost city of Avalon.

Mewtwo: _so, the crown of Master Zion is what you crave._

_ _

_? : _So, will help me then?

Mewtwo: _Yes, I will ad you in your quest. _(To himself) _After this pitiful human unlocks the crown, I will destroy him and take it for myself. If the legends are true then whoever wears the crown will have control over all Pokemon. I will take control over the world's Pokemon and we will wipe out ever last human on earth._

_ _

? : By the way, you may call me the Dark Master.

_ _

Mewtwo:(again to himself)_ starting with you, Dark Master._****__


	2. Chapter 2: Unhappy Reunion

CHAPTER 2: THE BIG FALL

DISCLAIMER: once again I do not own Pokemon; the only characters I own are Amanda and Mitch. 

C.COWBOY: Well I got three reviews so on with the show! I'm not the greatest typist in the world so read the story, not the typos. 

Chapter 2: UNHAPPY REUNION

**__**

Brook, Amanda, Ash, and Misty made it into Garnet City. Amanda offered the group her guestroom, they all happily accept (all except Ash who has been obviously unnerved.) 

She tells them there's a bunk bed and a couch.

Brook: I call top bunk!

Misty: I guess that leaves Ash and me to fight over the bottom bunk. (To Ash) So, what will it be: Paper, rock, scissors? 

Ash: (distant) It doesn't matter. Take the bunk if you want it. 

Misty, Pikachu, and Brock looked at each other in surprise.

Misty:(concerned) uh…Ash, this is the part where you start to argue with me.

Pikachu:(concerned) Pika pi Pikachu? (_Ash, are you alright?)_

Ash: Yeah, never better. Why?

Brock: You don't seem like yourself lately. 

Misty: it's not like you not snapping at me.

Brock:(to Misty) Maybe he's just scared of going to the gym battle latter.

Ash:(nervous) um… maybe we should skip this gym this time.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu look at Ash in shock. It even gets Togapi's attention.

Brock:(dumbfounded) what… did you just say?

Misty: (angry and shocked) All right, who are you, and what did you do with the real Ash Ketchum?

Pikachu: pika pika chu(yeah, who the hell are you?)

_ _

Ash: I…I have my reasons.

Misty:(pissed) and the reasons are? 

Ash:(walking outside) just…just trust me for once, will you? 

Misty: don't even go their Ash Ketchum!

Then the fight is interrupted when man in the distance yells causing Ash to cringe in fear.

? :IS THAT LITTLE ASHLEY KETCHUM I SEE?

Ash: Oh please God no.

Ash turns around to see his older brother, Mitch Ketchum, running toward him. Mitch then placed Ash in headlock.

Mitch: How's my baby brother, huh Ashley Washley?

Misty And Brock just looks at each other.

Misty/Brock: Ashley… Washley?

Ash: (blushing) All right, you had your fun. NOW LET ME GO!

Mitch: since you asked so nicely. (Releasing Ash's head) I wondered how long it would take you to get here. I can't believe my baby brother is a Pokemon trainer!

Ash: (blushing more) I'm not a baby anymore! (Yelling) I'M 14 YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE! SO STOP CALLING ME "BABY BROTHER!" AND MY NAME IS NOT "ASHLEY", MY NAME IS NOT "ASHLY WASHLY". MY NAME IS ASH. I CALL MYSELF ASH, MY MOM CALLS ME ASH, MY FRIENDS CALL ME ASH, HELL, EVEN MY ENEMIES CALL ME ASH! SO WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME ASH?

Mitch: You're right about one thing; your name isn't "Ashley". It's Adrian Ashley Ketchum.

Ash: (blushing with anger and embarrassment) SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!

Brock stood there in shock while Misty and Pikachu hide behind him. None of them had ever seen Ash like this.

Misty: (Thinking) I've never seen Ash this angry. I wonder if I'm like this with my sisters.

Pikachu: Pikachu. (He's going to blow.)

Mitch: touchy, touchy. Didn't mean to get you riled up like that, Bro. (Looking at Misty) you must be Ashy's girlfriend, Missy, Mom told me a lot about you to! (Back to Ash) I don't know Bro, Isn't she a little bit scrawny?Well considered how dense you are I guess you have to take the best you can get. 

Misty started to retaliate but Ash stepped in front of her almost protectively 

Ash: You can talk about me, but nobody, NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY FRIENDS!!

With that Ash jumped at his brother swinging a punch, which Mitch easily avoided.

The others just watched in aw.

Pikachu:( shadow boxing) Pika pi! Pi ka cha, pi ka chu! (That's it boss! Give him a left, give him a right!)

Misty:(thinking) normally Ash would probably laugh at that crack, or even say the same thing about me. Why? Why is he standing up for me? 

Ash continued to throw his best punches, but Mitch dodged every last one. Ash finally landed a punch to the side of Mitch's face.

Mitch: (enraged.) YOU SON OF A… 

Mitch finished the statement with a sharp blow to ash's ribs that caused him to fall to the Ground.

Mitch: (angry) I AM YOUR ELDER BROTHER, AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!

Mitch then kicked Ash in the side before turning and walking off

Mitch: (Laughing) You really didn't think you could defeat a real Pokemon Master, did you?

Misty and Brock ran to their fallen friend 

Misty: (worried) Ash? Are you all right?

Brock: (Angry) where does that guy get off? Is he really your brother, Ash?

Ash just pulled himself to his feet, and wiped the blood from his lip.

Ash: (almost whispering) Yeah, he's my brother, and … he's really a Pokemon Master.

C. Cowboy: like it so far? Don't like ash's big brother? Wondering how that big jerk could possibly be a Pokemon Master? Well, get me three positive reviews and you'll find out.


	3. Chpt 3 Prophecy of the Great War

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It's own by those lucky good-for-nothings at Nintendo and Game Freaks.

C. Cowboy: how ya liking it so far? If you're wondering where that Adrian thing came from, I was writing that part at two o'clock in the morning. I was trying to think of a name that a boy would be really, REALLY be embarrassed by. That is the best I could think up with my lack of sleep, plus I've got a friend who is 1: a boy, 2:named Adrian, and 3:hates that name with a passion.So I thought of him. Cool? By the way I can't take writing this thing like a script any more so I'm going to start writing this like a regular book. Tell me what you think about it. Now, on with the story…

CHAPTER 3: "Prophecy of the Great War" 

"WAAAA!!!" Yelled Ash as Amanda wrapped his bruised ribs. "Ya know, for a Pokemon Trainer, you're a real cry baby." Ash tried to act tough but when he tried to stick out his chest he hurt his ribs and cried out again. Amanda started to help Ash to his feet when Brock, Pikachu, and Misty walked in the room. Amanda then Dropped Ash and ran to Brock. Ash hit the Ground really hard. Misty squatted down to where Ash now laid "You're lucky Amanda's Nurse Joy's little sister and know how to treat injuries. Feeling any better? " She said helping him back on the bed. "Oh, I'm just great." Ash said with heavy sarcasm "So, Ash…" Misty started "that's you Brother, huh? And what's up with 'Adrian'?" Ash sighed, " Yeah, That's my name. I don't know why my mom named me Adrian, and I don't really WANT to know. So drop that part, OK." He said blushing. Then his face turned serious, " Mitch is really just my HALF Brother, but I guess I should Start with my Dad, Giovanni 'Red' Ketchum." Brock and Misty went into shock "YOUR DAD'S RED KETCHUM?" they yelled flabbergasted " Yeah that's my Dad, the World's Greatest Pokemon Master." Brock scratched his chin "So that's why you want to be a Pokemon Master." Misty then hit him in the top of the head with her mallet "STOP ENTERUPTING!!!" she then put her mallet away and gestured for Ash to continue. "Well…" he started back, "Dad met a girl, got married, and had a kid, namely Mitch. Then when Mitch was around six his mom died. So after two years Dad came to his hometown, Pallet Town, and met Mom, they got married. Mitch didn't like that one little bet. He thought Dad was throwing away all the memories of HIS mom. He held a grudge against Mom for years, and when I came around thing got worse. Even though he treated me like trash, he and Dad were my heroes. Well to make a long story short, I thought he was getting to like me after Dad disappeared looking for some legendary Pokemon, but I was mistaken. I never really realized that he hated me until he beat the Elite Four…" 

Flash Back

Mitch was standing in the challenger trainer box, facing Lance, Leader of the Elite Four.

They both had only one Pokemon each. Mitch's Charizard stood there, battered and worn-out, but Lance's Dragonair was in the same condition. "You're pretty good, Kid." Lance said part complement part insult. "But you can't win." Mitch just smirked "we'll see about that. CHARIZARD! SLASH ATTACK!" Mitch's Pokemon moved in and attacked the Dragonair. Dragonair was knocked back but countered with a tackle attack. Both Pokemon went down. The first one back to its feet would be the winner. Dragonair tried to get up but fell back down. Charizard got on all fours and then it's back legs and roared in victory. "YEAH, I WON!!!" cheered Mitch as he recalled the Charizard he got from Professor Oak. A six-year-old boy wearing a Pokemon League cap came running on a field. His smile was so big; it looked like the top of his head was going to fall off. "YOU DID IT BIG BRODER!!!!" Yelled the boy. Mitch's smile faded immediately. "Yeah I guess…" 

"I'm going to be a great Pokemon Master, just like you and Daddy!" announced the little boy, but Mitch let out an evil laugh "Fat chance Kid, a little home wrecker like you could never, ever be a Pokemon Master, Ashley!" Little Ash started to cry but fought it back " But…But…But why not?"Mitch glared at the boy "Because you're a loser, just like your stupid Mom!" With that Mitch turned and walked a way from the heart broken little boy. "I…I'll show you." He said in between tears "I'll be a Pokemon Master even better then you, you hear me, I WILL BE THE GREATEST POKEMON MASTER THERE EVER WAS AND EVER WILL BE!!!" 

END OF FLASH BACK

"…I haven't seen him sense then. I was planning to become a Pokemon Master, look him up, and rub the fact that I proved him wrong in his face."

Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder and patted his head "Pi Pikachu." (We'll show that jerk!) And to Ash's surprise Misty walked up and hugged him " Even if you don't become a Pokemon Master, I'll give you my mallet to whack him on the head." After she said this she realized she was hugging him and quickly pulled away. Both of their faces were blood red." Uh… Sorry about that. It just that was sad."

"Um… no problem…uh thinks for the offer." Ash and Misty started to just stare at each other. Amanda waved her hands in front of their faces " Hello… anybody home?" Ash and Misty realized they were staring at each other, and started blushing again. Brock finally came back to, and looked up at Ash "So Ash, if it wasn't because of your dad, then why do you want to be a Master?" everyone in the room fell over "all right," Sighed Ash, "One more time for Brock. It all started…"

Meanwhile on the Orange Island:

The young girl ran into an old cave "Slowking! Slowking!Where are you?" the girl yelled "I'm right here child." Said the strange Pokemon in English"Has the Great Lugia come to you as well?" The girl ran up to the Pokemon and nodded "What does he mean by ' the Time of Destiny'? I know it has something to do with Ash." Slowking turned away from the girl "It refers to the prophecy of the Great War between the Humans and Pokemon, Melody." She looked puzzled "Prophecy, WHAT PROPHECY? THE LAST ONE ALMOST GOT HIM KILLED!" Slowking dropped his head" Funny you should mention 'killed'" He said in a low voice, " The prophecy goes like this:

_Beware if one with an evil heart wears the dark crown,_

_All Pokemon will turn against their masters and wage war,_

_Fear for if the crown is not removed, all life will end, _

_And the only hope for the world will be feared dead._

_ _

Melody turned white as a sheet. "A…ASH! Something bad's going to happen to him! I have to worn him!" 

She then turned and ran the way she came. "MELODY, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Slowking yelled at the girl "BUT I'VE GOTTA TRY!" She yelled back as she left the cave. "There's nothing anyone can do…" Slowking muttered as he turned around"You're probably to late, anyway. Lugia, protect us."

To be continued… 

C. Cowboy: Well, how'd ya like it? I know it kind of short but the next few will be longer, I promise. I hope you're satisfied with my explanation on how Mitch becamea Pokemon Master, and how it linked to why Ash is so dead set on becoming the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. And be warned: the next chapter's going to be kindda sad.Forget about that three-review thing because I'm starting to get into this myself and will finish it whether anyone reads it or not!__


	4. Chpt: 4 My best friend

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own… aw heck you all get the picture

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own… aw heck you all get the picture.

C. Cowboy: hi there. Here's another chapter. * NOTE * this one's not for the tender hearted. At least I ment it to be sad, Tell me if I hit the mark.

Chapter 4: "My Best Friend"

After Ash repeated his story for Brock, he look at Amanda "Mom told me that Mitch ran a Gym in this town so that's why I wasn't thrilled to come here." 

Misty slapped Ash in the back of the head "You stupid block head!!!" she said angrily "If you didn't wanna come here, then why didn't you say so before we got here?" Ash stood up "BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANNA TELL YOU GUYS ALL THAT CRAP ABOUT MITCH!!!" Misty got up too and got in his face, "WE WOULD HAVE ACUALLY RESPECT YOUR WISHES AND PAST IT FOR THE NEXT TOWN!" "YEAH RIGHT!!! YOU WOULD HAVE BUGGED ME ABOUT IT TILL I TOLD YOU OR DIED, JUST LIKE YOU DO ABOUT THAT STUPID BIKE!!!"

"WOULD NOT!!!"

"WOULD TOO!!!"

"WOULD NOT!!!"

"WOULD TOO!!!"

"NOT!!!"

"TOO!!!"

Amanda leaned over to Brock and whispered "Shouldn't we stop this?" Brock just shuck his head "It would be safer to try to stop a Garados' feeding frenzy."

After a few more 'nots' and 'toos' Ash just turned and headed toward the door and said hatefully "I need some air. Coming Pikachu?" Pikachu jumped on his head, and looked back at Misty who had her arms crossed and was pouting. "Pika pika pi." (This is getting old.) 

Ash walked outside and headed for the cliff just outside of town that overlooked the ocean. "I'll never understand Misty, Pikachu." Ash said to his Pokemon "One minute she's hugging me the next were back at each other's throats. Just when I start thinking she might like me, she starts yelling and putting me down." Pikachu just patted Ash's head. "Who am I kidding, Pikachu? The only reason she's with me now is because I owe her that damn bike." Pikachu almost fell of Ash's head with laughter "He actually thinks she's worried about that bike!" Pikachu thought. "What's so funny?" asked Ash curiously "Piiika chu." (Ohhhh, nothing.) 

The two friends walked to the edge of the cliff and watched the sunset. Unknown to them several evil eyes were watching (some more evil then other). 

"All right Jessie, we'll get that Pikachu this time." Said James of Team Rocket.

"Right James, then we'll finally get that raise!" responded Jessie 

"BE QUITE YOUS TWO! I'M TRYIN' TA HEAR WHAT THEIR SAYIN'!!" Said Meowth as he threatened the two humans with his claws. "EWWW!" Exclaimed James as he shuck with joy, "What are they talking about, Meowth?" Meowth was silent for a second and stared at Ash and Pikachu, "Seems the twerp's havin' lady trouble with that girl he travels with, and Pikachu's givin' some advice." "Ohhh." Said Jessie and James in unison, "This could be entertaining!" 

In another shadow, on the other side of the cliff two more sinister figures watched the duo. "Well, Mewtwo, I want you to demonstrate your powers to me by destroying that boy." Said the Dark Master through the hood that hide his face. _Yes, Dark M…Master _said Mewtwo telepathically. Not only was this human making him call Master, but also now was making him attack the only human Mewtwo respected. A few years ago Mewtwo brought a group of Pokemon Trainers, including Ash and his friends, to his deserted island to make an army of Clones and use them to attack the world. Mewtwo pitted the real Pokemon against his Clones. It would have been a fight to the death; if it weren't for Ash probably both sides would have been killed. Ash was willing to sacrifice his own life for not only the Pokemon, but the Clones as well. Mewtwo teleported Ash and the other Trainers back to the mainland and wiped their memories of the whole event. Then about a year ago a group of poachers came to where he hid the Clones and killed them all, rebuilding the fire that fueled Mewtwo's hatred for humans. Mewtwo had planed on sparing Ash and his friends and family. But somehow he knew Ash, being as heroic as Mewtwo remembered, would fight back, and have to be dealt with accordingly. 

Meanwhile in Pallet Town…

Mrs. Ketchum was washing dishes, and, as usual, thinking about her son. Then suddenly a flash appeared in the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum turned to find a young girl and a Kadabra. "Excuse me," said the Girl, "My names Melody, I'm a friend of Ash. Is he at home?"

Mrs. Ketchum looked puzzled "No dear, he's on his Pokemon Journey. If I'm not mistaken he's should be still in Garnet City. Why? Is any thing wrong?" 

Melody shuck her head "Can't explain now, I have to find him!" Then she turned to her Kadabra "OK, Kadabra, Teleport us to Garnet City." And in a flash she was gone again.

Mrs. Ketchum stood there with a hand over her mouth, "Oh Ash, please be all right."

Back at the cliff…

Ash and Pikachu set there watching the last of the Sun sink into the ocean, when Pikachu twitched his ear and spun around hissing with his cheeks sparking. "What's wrong Pikachu then he saw Dark Master Mewtwo standing before him. "Who are you?" he asked But Dark Master's only response was "Destroy him." Mewtwo walk toward Ash_forgive me, old friend. _Mewtwo said to Ash's mind. Pikachu launched his most powerful move, the Ultra shock, but Mewtwo just sent it back at Pikachu, slamming him against a tree. Ash started to back step as Mewtwo walked toward him he started to reach for a Poke ball but remembered they were at the Pokemon Center. Suddenly he felt himself paralyzed and being lifted off the ground. Mewtwo closed his eyes, _forgive me_ he sent as he threw Ash over the cliff Pikachu screamed in terror as he ran toward the cliff. Team Rocket watched the whole thing and was to scared to move. They had never seen anyone or anything that powerful. Mewtwo and the Dark Master then Teleported to parts unknown and left Pikachu to search for his master. "PIKAPI! PIKAPI! PIKACHU!"(ASH! ASH! PLEASE BE ALL RIGHT!) Pikachu got to the ledge and found Ash's hat lying near the edge. Pikachu pasted it moving slowly afraid of what he might find. Pikachu looked down over the ledge to see Ash barely holding on to an increasingly weakening root. He looked up at Pikachu with a look of defeat on his face. "Pika Pal, You OK?" Pikachu was frantic with fear "PI, PI, PIKACHU PIKA!" (HANG ON, I'LL GO GET HELP!). Ash shuck his head "No, Pikachu. You'll never get back in time." Ash knew he was doomed. It was at least a fifty-foot drop. "PI…PI…PI"(BUT…BUT…BUT…) Ash smiled at his Pokemon "Tell Misty and Brock to take care of my Pokemon, ok, and it up to you to take care of Misty for me. promise me, old friend, promise me you'll protect her!"Pikachu nodded, tears now flowing down his face. Pikachu then closed his eyes tight as if he was concentrating and said "Pi… ppi… pa… ya… your… m… my… b… my bessst… my best fri… my best friend." he said struggling to speak English. Ash just smiled "Your mine, too, Pikachu." Ash said as the root finally gave, and he fell backward. Their eyes never left each other's. A white, red and black blur shot next to Pikachu and reached toward Ash's falling body. James would have caught him… if he was a second faster. "Damn, so close."Jessie stood behind them with her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Meowth just stood there staring over the cliff "Don't worry. If I know the twurp he'll make it, I… I just know it." He said more to himself then to the others. Ash hit the water very, very hard. He was starting to taste blood and salt water in his mouth.He opened his eyes and it kept getting darker, but he did see a large, winged figure with glowing blue eyes moving toward him. Before it moved close enough to make out, all went dark.

Back at the top of the cliff Pikachu and Team Rocket watched the rapidly decreasing air bubbles and prayed Ash would just break the surface and show them he was OK, but instead all the air bubbles disappeared. Jessie buried her face in James' chest as he held her close and cried himself. Meowth placed a paw on Pikachu's shoulder, trying to comfort the little electric mouse. Pikachu turned and walked back toward town, stopping only long enough to pick up his master's favorite hat. Team Rocket slowly walked behind him, absorbing the events of the evening and wondering what to tell the boy's friends.

Back at town…

Misty paced by the door "When that jerk gets back, oh he's gonna get it for worrying me… er… us." She said blushing at the last part. Brock started to make fun of her when Melody and her Kadabra appeared in the room. "Misty, I'm glad I finally found you guys!" she said grabbing Misty's hands, "Where's Ash?" 

Before she could answer, the door came open, and Pikachu entered and Team Rocket carefully followed."Where's Ash, Pikachu?" asked Misty causing Pikachu to start Crying again. "…And what are they doing here?" Pikachu just walked past the others, directly to Misty. "Pika pi… pika… Pikachu." (Ash… would have… wanted you to have this.) Pikachu said as he handed Misty Ash's Cap. "Oh God, I'm too late." Melody said with tears forming. It didn't take Misty a second to realize what has happened, but it will take her longer to except it. "No… it not true… it…it can't be, it just…" She began to mutter as she backed up against a wall she picked up the now sobbing Pikachu, and slide down the wall. Brock Melody, Amanda, and Team Rocket left the room as they explained what happened to the others. Even though the door was closed they could easily hear Misty and Pikachu cry out Ash's name. Brock wiped his own tears away "OK, what else could go wrong."

THE END!!!

I'm just playing, it to be continued…

C. Cowboy: OK, what did ya think? Is Ash dead? Did he survive somehow? What was that winged figure? How will Misty and the others take the loss? Find out in coming chapters!


	5. Chpt. 5 Funeral for a Friend

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna fool around with this

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna fool around with this. If I owned Pokemon do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Come on, really?

C. Cowboy: OK back to the story. It's looking kind bad, isn't it? Ash is apparently dead, Mewtwo and this mysterious "Dark Master are up to no good, And, well, it's pretty much worse possible situation. What's gonna happen next? Keep reading!

By the way, I know this is the title for the big Superman storyline from a few years ago, but it fit the situation. 

CHAPTER 5: "FUNERAL FOR A FRIEND" 

A week has past since Ash fell off the cliff. Brock had called Mrs. Ketchum and told her what happened. She caught a flight to Garnet and was there the next morning. The Coastguard combed the coast in search of Ash's body, but they never found anything. After the two days Mrs. Ketchum went back to Pallet, Brock suggested that Misty and Pikachu should go with her. They relunctently agreed. They remained hopeful that they would find Ash somewhere and he would be safe and sound, but after a week without anything, that hope was beginning to fade. 

Misty woke up and slowly got to her feet. She looked around, but didn't know her surroundings "H…Hello? Is anyone there?" There was no reply she began to walk when a figure appeared before her, it was Mrs. Ketchum. She looked hatefully at Misty. "It's your fault. It's all your fault. You took away my baby!" Misty stepped back away from her, "N…No! I'd never do anything to hurt Ash!" then Brock stepped up "If that's true then why did you always put him down, when he needed your support?" Brock snapped at her, "You killed him." Then her sisters stepped from behind Brock and Mrs. Ketchum, "Like, no wonder you can't keep get a boyfriend, if you kill the only one you liked." She turned and started to run from them. She ran until she couldn't see them anymore. She bent over, put her hands on her knees, and tried to catch her breath. "Hey, twerp," came a voice from behind her. Misty looked up to see Team Rocket, "We wanted to thank you." 

"Thank me,"Misty said puzzled "…For what?""For making our job a lot easier." Team Rocket responded, "Yeah, since you offed the brat, we'll get that Pikachu without any problems, whatsoever!" Tears in her eyes, Misty started to run again, but ran directly into Gary, "Well look who it is! The little murderer!" Gary said pointing at Misty, "Ya know what? I've been wrong all these years. Ashy Boy was never a loser! It just that you always made him look like one!"She began to crawl backward, "No… It's not true!" Misty said through her tears. Then Pikachu walk up to her, "Pika Pikachu!" (You killed him!) Pikachu exclaimed as everyone gathered around Misty, "Pi, Pika Pi! PI PIKA PIKACHU!" (You took him from me, GIVE HIM BACK!) Pikachu started to power up for a thunder shock when a voice stopped him, "Pikachu STOP!" Pikachu looked back and then looked hatefully at Misty before walking off along with everyone else. "What happen? Who's there?" Misty asked the only one still there. He was around the same height as Misty, but the Shadows kept him hidden. Misty stood up and looked at the stranger, "Who are you?" Misty asked the boy. He just laughed and walked out of the shadows. "Don't you recognize me, Mist?" he said walking out to uncover his face: It was Ash. Misty let her tears flow freely "ASH, YOUR ALIVE! YOUR ALIVE!" She yelled as she ran into his waiting arms. "Oh Ash, I…I thought I'd never I'd see you again. I…I…" Ash just rubbed her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Mist, I just wanted to thank you, and to let you know that I forgive you." Misty pulled away "for…for what?" Ash smiled at her and said "for showing me that you can't depend on anyone, because everyone will eventually let you down." He continued, breaking her heart with every word, "Like when I left Amanda's house, if you hadn't of argued with me I wouldn't have gone to that cliff. Even if you did argue, you could have at least stop me before I left and apologized for what you said and hurting my feelings." After that, two angels appeared behind him, "Well, Misty looks like it time for me to go." Ash turned and started to walk toward the angels. "No Ash, please, don't go, please, don't leave me!" Misty yelled as she ran behind Ash, "I so sorry! Please forgive me! I never ment a word I said! Please don't leave me!" Ash turned and gave Misty a hateful look "Should've thought of that before. You're just a little bit late. Goodbye, Mist." Misty collapsed and cried her heart out as Brock and Pikachu walked up beside her "Well, their goes you best friend, and it's all your fault." Brock said coldly. Misty just watch Ash disappear in the distance, "No Ash… I'm Sorry, NO, NO, NOOOO!!!!!!!"

Misty jumped up in her bed in a cold sweat. She looked around to find herself back in Mrs. Ketchum's Guest Room with Togapi asleep in the makeshift crib beside her bed. She looked around again, "Pikachu, where are you?" She didn't need to ask. She knew exactly where he was. She Got out of bed and adjusted her new favorite nightshirt: one of Ash's old T-shirts. She looked at her clock. "2:30 AM, yet another sleepless night." She walked out into the hallway. She turned the corner, being careful not to wake Mrs. Ketchum, and tiptoed toward Ash's room. She slowly opened the door and could hear a faint _pikapi_ from inside the room. She tiptoed in and saw the little yellow electric mouse curled up into a ball on Ash's pillow. "Poor thing." she said petting his head, "You miss him just as much as I do."She then slid the pillow over and grabbed another one from his closet. She placed the Pillow at the top of the bed, pulled back the sheet, lie down next to the Pokemon, and slowly fell asleep. 

The next day Prof. Oak had asked Mrs. Ketchum and Misty to come to his lab. There he gave them the bad news. "I'm sorry but I just got the news this morning. They're call off the search." He said letting his head drop, "Ash was declared dead this morning. I'm so sorry." Both Misty and Mrs. Ketchum looked like they would pass out, when Gary Oak walked in "Well, if it isn't Ashy Boy's little girlfriend, so where's the loser?" Misty snapped she dropped Togapi into Mrs. Ketchum's arms and grabbed Gary, Picked him up off the ground, and slammed him against the wall." Prof. Oak touched her arm "Misty calm down! He doesn't know!" Misty released him and walked back to Mrs. Ketchum. Gary Looked at his grandfather, "Know what?" 

Two days later Ash's funeral took place. The funeral parlor had standing room only, and that was running out. All the Gym Leaders Ash faced came, and most people he met along the way: Duplica and her Ditto, Richie and his Pikachu, Happy, Tracy, Todd, The Samurai, Jessibell and James' parents, and a small army of Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's. Brock and Amanda were there alongside Mrs. Ketchum and Misty. Gary came too, and to Misty's surprise, he was just as upset as she was.Even Team Rocket showed up, but in very pitiful costumes. The service was the most beautiful any of the people there had ever seen. It was a service worthy of a true hero.

Meanwhile, in a dark damp cave an injured boy began to come to. "W…What happened? Where am I? P…Pikachu?" He said, pulling himself to a setting position. He jumped when he saw what looked like a cross between a bird and a seal staring him in the face.

"L…L…LUGIA?" The giant Pokemon just stared, and then spoke to the boy's mind.

_Welcome back to the land of the living, Master. _

To be continued… 

C. Cowboy: well, another chapter done! What did ya think? Ash is alive even though he's "feared dead". The pieces are starting to fall into place, so just set back and enjoy the ride!


	6. Chpt 6 The Quest Begins

Disclaimer: To heck with this crap

Disclaimer: To heck with this crap! I've put this crud on every chapter up until now so I ain't gonna do it no more! 

C. Cowboy: how Ya'all doin'? Well, here comes another chapter! And here's the good news: Ash is BACK!

CHAPTER 6: THE QUEST BEGINS 

** **

"So let me get this strait," said the bewildered Ash to the legendary Pokemon, "Everybody thinks I'm dead, I've been knocked out for over a week, and this 'Dark Master' guy and that Pokemon, Mewtwo, wants to take over the world." Lugia nodded, _that is correct, Master._ "Yup, This has to be some weird dream, alright." Lugia looked angrily at Ash. _IF YOU WANT TO LET THE WORLD END THEN SO BE IT, BUT I THOUGHT IF ANY HUMAN WOULD CARE ABOUT THIS SITUATION IT WOULD BE YOU. I GUESS I WAS WRONG! _"Ash gave Lugia a confused look "So… I guess this isn't adream, huh?" Lugia almost fell over. "OK," Said Ash seriously "So what do I have to do this time." Lugia smiled, _I knew I could count on you, chosen one. _

At Pallet Town…

It was two days after Ash's funeral. Mrs. Ketchum and Pikachu were still heart broken over Ash, butthe funeral helped them to let him rest in peace. Misty was another story altogether. She had locked herself up in Ash's bedroom almost as soon as they got home and hasn't come out since, not even to eat. Mrs. Ketchum was starting to get worried and had called Brock to see if he would come over and try to talk to her. Brock came right away, and Amanda came along. "So, where is she?" Brock asked as he looked around the house when he saw Pikachu drag himself down the stairs. He looked really bad. He was still grieving Ash and, unlike Misty, at least he ate enough to stay alive. "Hey, Pikachu, how are you today?" asked Brock. "Pi ka." (Bite me.) He snapped as he walked to the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of Ketchup, and went back up the stairs without even looking at Mrs. Ketchum or the visitors. "OK, he's doing better then I expected." Brock said watching the depressed Pokemon. "OK, now where's the other 'Oh So Happy Soul'?" Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "She's up there. Second door on the right."

Back in the cave…

_There are six keys to the temple in the Lost City of Avalon, _said Lugia to Ash's mind along with images of the places where the keys were hidden. _Basically, if they don't get their hands on the Keys then they can't get the crown that controls all Pokemon._

"Cool!" said Ash "Sounds easy enough!" he then reached to turn his hat around backwards when he realized he didn't have it. "Aw man! Where's my hat?" Ash exclaimed Lugia smiled _Do not worry, Master. It is with your beloved. _Ash looked at the Pokemon with a confused look on his face "My what?" _Your beloved, the one you travel with, the one you call Misty. _Ash then became redder then a charmander "S…She's just a… a friend!" Lugia raised his eyebrow. _Master, don't forget I'm a psychic type. And even if I wasn't, when she swam out to save you when we crashed on the way back from Ice Island two years ago. It was plainly obvious. _Ash just turned even redder "heh…heh." 

Back at Pallet…

"Misty? It's Brock. Can I come in?"Brock said as he opened the door. "You OK, Mist?" asked Brock as he walked into the room. Misty didn't even say anything to her old friend. 

She was setting on the edge of Ash's Bed, staring at a picture of the three of them, Herself, Ash, and Brock, at the party for Ash after he first competed in the Pokemon League. He walked over and set down beside her. They just set there for about ten minutes when she finally broke the silence. "D… do you think… Ash…hated me?" Brock looked puzzled at the fact Misty would even ask such a question. "Why would you even think that?" Brock said louder then he ment. Misty just set there when he noticed she was crying. "B…because… all I ever did was yell at him… and… put him down."

Brock put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Misty… I know for a fact that Ash knew you didn't mean any of those things." Misty just set there and told him about the dream she has had since Garnet (see last chapter). Brock held her out in front of him "Misty, You have to stop blaming yourself! Nobody blames you! Not Mrs. Ketchum, not Pikachu, Not me, and I'm sure Ash doesn't either." She then dived into his shoulder and cried her heart out.

Back at the Cave…

_Are you ready Master? _Asked Lugia as he spread his gigantic wings out ready to take flight. Ash jumped on the Pokemon's back, "You're the 'Psychic Type, you tell me!" He smarted off. "I'm just playing, Lugia, let's get those keys!" Ash said as Lugia took off and headed toward the first of the Key's hiding place.

C. Cowboy: Well one more down, God only knows how many more to go! I know this one's a little bit short (At least I think it is!) But I'll make the next few longer, I promise! Tell me what you think so far. Until next time!

______


	7. Chpt 7 The keys

Disclaimer: You already know…

Disclaimer: You already know…

C. Cowboy: Hello again! Were about to the climax of the story. Should be here by the next chapter or two. So as usual, just set back and enjoy the ride!

CHAPTER 7: THE KEYS 

Lugia landed just outside an old cave that was a few miles from Lavender Town. Ash jumped down from the Pokemon's back, "So, a key's in there?" Ash asked while looking inside the cave. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with!" Ash said as he started into the cave. _Um…Master? _Lugia asked as he looked at the small entrance. "Oh, you're too big to fit in here." Ash said trying to think "You could wait out here or…" _place me in one of your Poke Balls._ Ash couldn't believe what he had just heard "Lugia are you sure about this? You know once I catch you, you can't go free until I let you go." Lugia smiled at the young trainer, _I know this, and even if you don't let me go, I could not think of a better trainer to call Master._ Ash's eyes swelled up with tears, "Thank you Lugia," Ash said as he threw a Poke Ball at Lugia. The ball hit Lugia and he started to glow red and then vanished into the Poke Ball. "I promise I'll let you go once this is all over with." Ash said staring at the Poke Ball in his hand. He placed the ball in his coat pocket and went into the cave. 

Brock, Amanda, and a sulking Misty, with an equally sulking Pikachu on her shoulder walked into Professor Oak's Lab where the Professor and Gary were waiting. "What's up?" asked Brock. Gary looked up at them "We found the jokers who are responsible for Ash." "WHAT!!!" Yelled the others in unison "Pi ka, pi ka." (Just let me at 'em.) He said as his electric sacks swelled with electricity, and Misty's expression echoed Pikachu's. 

"They call themselves the 'Dark Legion', and they want to pretty much rule the world." Explained Prof. Oak, "Not much is known about their leader, except he calls himself 'The Dark Master' and some think he's a real Pokemon Master." Brock placed a hand on Misty's shoulder, "Any idea why that went after Ash?" he asked being careful what he said around Misty and Pikachu. Prof. Oak looked solemn, "Well, I'm not too sure about that, but we do know what they're after. They're after a lost artifact, called the Zion's Crown. According to legend it has the ability to control every Pokemon on Earth." Pikachu cheeks sparked at the thought of being forced to obey the very people that took his best friend away. "Before anyone can get the crown they have to get six keys. We have been informed that they already have three keys. The only ones left are the one at the temple where the crown was hidden, one in a cave north of Lavender, and one south of Pallet Town." Professor Oak said as he gave Misty and Brock directions "I'd like you two to get the one near Pallet, and Gary, I'd like you to get the one near Lavender." They all nodded and went on their way. "And don't forget, this one's for Ash."

Meanwhile, back at the cave…

After many pitfalls and traps, Ash stopped for a second to catch his breath. "Why so many traps?" Ash asked to no one in particular. _Because they didn't want anyone to get the key._ "Hey, why didn't you tell me you could still talk to me while you were in your Poke Ball?" Ash asked surprised. _Well, I didn't know I could. I've never been in a Poke Ball before. _Ash just shuck his head when poison darts zoomed past his head "WAAAA!" He yelled as he ran through the hallway, dodging poison darts. 

He made it to the main room with a pedestal in the center. On pedestal was a golden key with a large jewel in its center. Ash whistled, "Man, is this the key?" Ash slowly picked up the key. He squinted his eyes shut, expecting another trap, but nothing happened. Ash breathed a sigh and turned to leave when the floor dropped out from under him. He fell into a river of fowl smelling liquid. He felt like he was going to throwing up as he pulled himself out of the river. "Well, at least we got the key, and nothing worse could happen." Just as he said that he turned to come face to face with a wide-eyed Gary Oak "Gary? What are you doing here?" Ash asked the other Pokemon Trainer who was obviously in a state of shock "A… A… A… Ash? Your… your…. YOUR ALIVE!!!!"

To Be Continued…

C. Cowboy: God, I love cliffhangers, don't you? Well, what do you think so far? In the words of that robot thing off Toonami 'the best is yet to come…'. So Bye-bye for now!__


	8. Chpt 8 Reunion In The Lost City

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. 

C. Cowboy: Hey there, ready for another chapter? In this one the gang gets all back together and you'll find out who exactly that Dark Master really is. So set back and enjoy the ride! P.S. Julie, who ever you are, I just got one thing to say: "BRING IT ON!!!!!" 

CHAPTER 8: REUNION AT THE LOST CITY 

"A… A… A… ASH? YOU'RE….YOU'RE…. YOU'RE ALIVE!" Gary exclaimed as he stared at the wet and smelly Trainer whom he had thought was dead for the past week and a half. Ash wasn't sure what to expect, but he had a few ideas what Gary would do. Naturally Gary did the one thing Ash didn't think of; Gary put Ash in a bear hug and swung him around like a rag doll while repeating, "YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

As suddenly as he grabbed Ash, he pushed him away. "God, you STINK!" Ash was painfully aware of that fact, as he fanned the scent away from his face. Gary still had a smile on his face so big that the top of his head looked like he was about to fall off. "Man! I can't wait to see Grandpa's face when he sees you, Pikachu'll have a heart attack, and Misty, she'll just flip!" Ash just gave him an unconvinced look, "Yeah right. She was probably happy to be rid of me." He said with a frown, "The only thing she would be sad about is that I never paid her back for the bike I blew up." Gary smacked him on the back of the head and then rubbed the slime down his pant leg. "EEEWWW! Ashy Boy, you've got the IQ of a slowpoke!" Ash rubbed the back of his head "What was that for?" Gary started to smack again but didn't want anymore of that stinky stuff on him. "Ash let me tale you just how _HAPPY_ she was: one, she just stopped crying a few days a go. Two, She now sleeps, when she sleeps that is, in one of _YOUR_ old shirts. Three, after your funeral, she locked herself in _YOUR _room for two days strait with out even coming out to eat, just because she thought you hated her and blamed her for getting killed! Need any more clues, Sherlock? SHE'S GOT THE HOTS FOR YOU! BAD!!!"

Ash scratched his head, "She… does?" Gary was now about to blow a gasket, "YEAH, YOU MORON! WHY DO YOU THINK SHE'S FOLLOWED YOU AROUND FOR THE PAST FOUR-AND-A-HALF FREAKIN' YEARS LIKE A LOST PUPPY?" 

Ash scratched his head again, "Well, I thought she followed me because I owe her a new bike." Gary grabbed Ash's shirt collar and shuck him violently, "NO ASH, SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID BIKE! SHE NEVER CARED ABOUT THAT STUPID BIKE! SHE CARES ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!!!" Gary let go and shuck his hands trying to get the slime off of them. "Wow. Maybe she does like me." Ash said finally convinced, and Gary fell over. "Well, just curious, but what are you doing here in the first place?" Gary set up, Well, I'm looking for some kind of key or something." Ash then searched his jacket pocket and pulled out a golden Key, "This what your looking for?" Gary's eyes went wide once again, "Ash, your amazing, you know that?" Ash helped him to his feet; "I never thought I'd hear that from you, Gary." Gary smiled, "Well, I never thought I'd ever see you alive again, ether. Not that I think of you as a friend or anything, it just I wanted to beat you in the Pokemon League, that's all!" Ash smiled, "Yeah, sure lets get back to Professor Oak right a way!" Gary grabbed Ash's shoulder; "We'll spend the night at a hotel tonight. It late and you need a bath and some clean duds." Ash nodded in agreement and they left the cave. 

The next morning Gary gave Ash some of new clothing: a red and white sweater-type jacket, blue jean shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes. (Basically just like the main character from the Gold and Silver Pokemon game, minus the hat.) "It will probably be a three day's walk back to Pallet." Gary groaned "Not if we fly." Said Ash getting Gary's full attention, "What are you talking about, neither of us have a Pokemon that's big enough to carry us both!" Ash just smiled as he pulled out a Poke Ball, "LUGIA! I CHOOSE YOU!!" The Poke Ball flew open to unleash the gigantic psychic type Pokemon. Gary's eyeballs were bugged out, "W…W…W…What? Where…where did you catch that?" Gary stuttered "Ash just ignored him "Lugia, how fast can you get us to Pallet?" The Pokemon looked at its Master, _Well, six hours, at the most. _Ash climbed on the Pokemon's back and looked back at Gary, "You coming or not?" Gary snapped out of his trance and jumped on the Lugia's back as it took off toward Pallet.

Six hours latter, Professor Oak was working in his lab when Gary walked in. "Grandpa, I'm back!" Gary yelled as entered the room. Professor Oak looked up from the screen, "Oh Gary did you get…the… my God…" the Professor broke off when he saw Ash standing beside him. "ASH, YOUR ALIVE!!!" Oak jumped up and hugged the teen. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lugia saved me when I fell off the cliff. Where's Misty, I'd like to see her." Ash said as he pushed the overly emotional Oak off of him. "Her, Brock, Amanda, and your Pikachu should be about to the lost City of Avalon. It is hidden somewhere deep somewhere on Shamouti Island, but no one knows exactly where it is." Ash smiled "I know someone who might." Ash turned toward a window, opened it and threw out Lugia's Poke Ball. Lugia appeared, making Professor Oak almost have a stroke, and hovered just outside the window. "Lugia, Do you know where Avalon is?" Ash asked the mighty Pokemon. _Yes Master, we can be there before nightfall. _Ash and Gary climbed back on the Pokemon and waved back to the Professor. "Don't worry, and don't tell my Mom that I'm still alive, I want to surprise her, OK." Oak just smiled and threw Ash his old trainer's belt with his Poke Balls attached to it "These might be useful." He said and then waved as they flew off. "It's not Delia that I'd like to see," he said to himself, "It's Misty who's going to be entertaining! She'll ether kiss him… or kill him."

Meanwhile near the lost city, Misty, Pikachu, Brock, Amanda, and Melody were walking through the jungle toward the city. "Thanks for the help, Melody." Said Brock But was ignored as Melody walked beside Misty, "How ya holding up?" Asked Melody sympathetically. Misty just shrugged her shoulders when she looked up and shot her mouth open wide, "I take it this is the City." She said as she looked at the gigantic ruins with a giant pyramid in the center. They walked in the city when Pikachu jumped down from her shoulder, and looked like he had seen a ghost, Pika… Pikachu!" (It… can't be!)

Pikachu ran into the city. "Pikachu! Wait!" Misty yelled. "Let's split up." Said Brock, "You and Melody go to the left, and me and Amanda will go to the right." They then went to the way they had agreed. 

Pikachu ran as hard as he could. He knew that sent anywhere. "It can't be, can it?" He thought, "I saw him fall! He can't be alive, but that's his sent!" Pikachu ran around the corner and then jumped to hide in a bush. He saw two teenaged boys; one he recognized was Gary, and Lugia. The one he didn't recognized did smell like Ash, but he wasn't dressed like Ash. Pikachu creped toward the boys, with his ears laid back hoping this wasn't a mistake. The boy turned around and immediately looked eyes with the Pokemon and sent away every doubt with one word, "PIKACHU!" Pikachu then jumped into Ash's opened Arms and tried to dig into his chest. "I'm alright, Pikachu, I'm alright." Ash said rubbing the Pokemon's head. Then he felt two arms wrap around him and began to squeeze the life out of Ash and Pikachu both. Once Pikachu had had enough, he released a massive Thunder Shock and fell to the ground. Pikachu looked up to see a charbroiled Ash and Brock laying on the ground trembling, "Pi, Pikachu!" (Opps, my bad!) Amanda and Gary were laughing as the two friends helped each other up. "Ya know, Brock, I actually missed that." Ash then told them where he has been and how he survived the fall. Pikachu the jumped on his head, "Pi pika pika Chaa Pikachu!"(I can't wait to see Misty's face when she sees you!) Amanda walked up to Ash and Gary, "Did you find the Key? That Dark Master has already gotten the Key from here." Ash handed the Key to her, "You hide somewhere and keep them from getting the keys. If they don't have our two, then they can't get the Crown." Amanda smiled and nodded and ran off to hide. "Well, Pikachu, let's find Misty and that Dark Master and take him down a notch or two!" Ash said as he did his peace sign pose. Then Pikachu jumped down and mirrored the pose,"PIKACHU" (HELL YA!)

Meanwhile, Misty and Melody wondered around the base of the temple. "PIKACHU, WHERE DID YOU GO?" Misty yelled when Melody smacked her on the back of the head, "The heck do you think your doing? Don't you know that the Dark Legion is probably all around this place? Why don't you just yell ' Dark Legion! Come over here and kill us!'? Almost on que ten men in cloaks surrounded the girls "See what'd I say?" Melody complained, "Well, At least they don't have any guns." Just then the men pulled assault rifles from under their cloaks. "MELODY, SHUT UP!" Misty yelled as she covered her mouth. The men cocked the guns and aimed at the girls. Melody started to panic but Misty just looked down, "At least I'll get to see Ash again." Then out of nowhere a familiar voice echoed a very familiar phrase, "PIKACHU!!! THUNDER SHOCK!!!"The little yellow Electric Mouse leaped into the air and sent down lightning bolts down on the men until they pasted out. He then looked back the way he came and then back at Misty with a big smile on its face. Misty heard footsteps and saw Brock and Gary standing side by side with big smiles on their faces. They stepped a side to show Ash standing behind them with his trademark lopsided smile. "Hi Mist. Did you miss me?"Misty let the water works fly as she ran and jumped into his waiting arms, almost knocked him down. "ASH! YOUR ALIVE!" She cried as he held her tight. Togapi, woken up by the ruckus, climbed out of Misty's backpack, "Togi? TOGI, TOGIPIII!!!" (What's going on? DADDY'S ALRIGHT!!!) Ash continued to hold Misty, "I'm just fine, Mist, I'm alright..." Then a deep voice cut him off "…for now." The Dark Master stood before them at the base of the temple. Ash stepped in front Misty protectively, "Who are you anyway?"Dark Master began to laugh, "Well, since you'll all be dead in a few minutes anyway, I might as well let you in on my little secret." Dark Master said as he pulled the hood back to reveal that the Dark Master was none other then…

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: I'm evil, aren't I? Who do you think the Dark Master is? Professor Oak did know a lot about the Dark Legion, didn't he? Mitch hasn't been heard from in a while, and he sure did seem 'bad guy' material, huh? Send me some feedback, and see Ya'all next time!


	9. Chpt 9 Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That would make me either Nintendo or Game Freak.

C. Cowboy: Have I made you suffer long enough? Any idea who the Dark Master really is? And more impotently, who _else_ is in this Dark Legion? Expect a few surprises!

CHAPTER 9: SECRETS 

** **

Misty and Melody wondered around the base of the temple. "PIKACHU, WHERE DID YOU GO?" Misty yelled when Melody smacked her on the back of the head, "The heck do you think your doing? Don't you know that the Dark Legion is probably all around this place? Why don't you just yell ' Dark Legion! Come over here and kill us'? Almost on que ten men in cloaks surrounded the girls "See what'd I say?" Melody complained, "Well, At least they don't have any guns." Just then the men pulled assault rifles from under their cloaks. "MELODY, SHUT UP!" Misty yelled as she covered her mouth. The men cocked the guns and aimed at the girls. Melody started to panic but Misty just looked down, "At least I'll get to see Ash again." Then out of nowhere a familiar voice echoed a very familiar phrase, "PIKACHU!!! THUNDER SHOCK!!!"The little yellow Electric Mouse leaped into the air and sent down lightning bolts down on the men until they pasted out. He then looked back the way he came and then back at Misty with a big smile on its face. Misty heard footsteps and saw Brock and Gary standing side by side with big smiles on their faces. They stepped a side to show Ash standing behind them with his trademark lopsided smile. "Hi Mist. Did you miss me?"Misty let the water works fly as she ran and jumped into his waiting arms, almost knocked him down. "ASH! YOUR ALIVE!" She cried as he held her tight. Togapi, woken up by the ruckus, climbed out of Misty's backpack, "Togi? TOGI, TOGIPIII!!!" (What's going on? DADDY'S ALRIGHT!!!) Ash continued to hold Misty, "I'm just fine, Mist, I'm alright..." Then a deep voice cut him off "…for now." The Dark Master stood before them at the base of the temple. Ash stepped in front Misty protectively, "Who are you anyway?"Dark Master began to laugh, "Well, since you'll all be dead in a few minutes anyway, I might as well let you in on my little secret." Dark Master said as he pulled the hood back to reveal that the Dark Master was none other then… AMANDA!!! (C. Cowboy: HA! I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMIN') "I'd like to think you for helping us get the keys" she said sending them an evil grin. "But… but… that deep voice!" Brock said now crying. "Ya know it's really amazing what improvements they have made in the field of voice synthesizers!" Amanda said hatefully. Ash reached for his Poke Balls but was stopped by Amanda pointing her finger behind him, "I wouldn't if I were you!" she said as Ash turned around to see a man with a gun to Misty's head. Ash turned back around, took off his belt, and threw it to Amanda's feet, "OK, You win… this time." Then he felt a thud to the back of his head, and everything went dark. 

"M… Misty…" Ash muttered as he slowly came to. Ash looked up and around to see Gary, Brock, Melody, and Misty beside him. They were all in a cage of some kind. "Let me guess… they have all our Pokemon, right?" Ash asked they all nodded and Misty added "Even… Togapi." "It's alright," Ash said, trying to reassure his friend, "I'll get them back. I've actually got a plan this time." They all looked shocked. "Ash, with a plan, now I have heard everything." Said Misty before catching herself, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Now it was Ash's turn to be shocked, "That… that's OK, Mist, I've missed you yelling at me." Misty's eyes lit up "Y… You mean you're not mad at me for what happened? You… you don't hate me?" she asked hopefully. Ash put a cuffed hand on her shoulder, "Of course not, Misty! How could I hate my best friend?" Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder and started to cry again, but this time it was happy tears. "Told you so." Said Brock smiling at Misty. "So Ashy Boy, what's this plan?" Asked Gary. "Well, they got all our Pokemon, except the one I keep in my pocket." Gary's eyes went wide "You mean you still have… him?" Ash nodded as Amanda interrupted their conversation, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay in that cage for a little while longer. Not all of the high counsel's here yet." "Amanda… why?" Brock said looking sadly at Amanda.

Amanda just smiled "Because I want to be the best, and I don't want to work for it. Yeah, I know, I'm lazy!" then she reach through the bars and placed a hand on Brock's shoulder, "Brock, how about after I get my crown, you rule by my side?" Amanda asked sounding like the friend they thought she was. Brock just glared at her "Lady, your NUTS!" Amanda just shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, die with you friends, but don't say I didn't try to help you." She said as she got up and walked a way from the cage.

The next few hours went by silently, until a guard came and ordered them out of the cage. They led them to a makeshift meeting table. Amanda as at the head with Mewtwo at her side, on the left side of the table set two cloaked figures, and on the right were two men in Team Rocket uniforms. "Were are sorry to inform you that the Boss is unable to attend," said one of the Rockets, "But we are told to inform you, you have Team Rocket's full support." Amanda nodded at the Rockets the gave an evil glare at Ash and the others, "Alright, I don't think we really need to hide anymore. Remove your hoods." Amanda ordered the cloaked figures, then looking at Ash, "Allow me to introduce the members that are present, all of whom I believe you all know. First Ash you've meet Mewtwo," Mewtwo dropped his head as he saw the fear and hatred in Ash's eyes. "Then this is our spy in the Pokemon League," the first hooded figure pulled back his hood to reveal Ash's brother Mitch,"Master Mitch Ketchum." Mitch smiled at Ash, "Glad to see you're tougher then you look, Baby Bro." Amanda cleared her throat, "And finally our spy from Pokemon Research Society," As she introduced the last mystery man, he pulled off his hood, only to make Ash and Gary almost pass out, "Professor Oak." (C. Cowboy: BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING EITHER!!!) "Thanks Ash," said Oak, "Thanks for ALL the help you and your friends have done for us, the Dark Legion, over the years!" Ash and Gary dropped their heads in betrayal, and a small tear formed in the professor's eye. 

"Well it's getting late, we'll open the Temple first thing in the morning." Said Amanda waving for the guards to take the prisoners away. "Wait one moment." Said Professor Oak as he walked up to Ash, and punching him in the stomach, "_I've been wanting to do something like this for years!_" "ASH!" Yelled Misty as she, along with the others, helped the would-be Pokemon Master up. 

They were led back to the cage and locked back up. "I… I can't believe Grandpa is with them." Gary said almost in tears. "That's because he isn't with them," Said Ash as he got up and tossed the hand and ankle cuffs away and jingled a pare of small keys, "He gave me a present. So how about we get our Pokemon back, and make these guys regret ever meeting up with us!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: well, what do you think so far? Anybody see the identity of the Dark Master a surprise? Can Ash and the others stop Amanda and her Dark Legion from taking control of the world's Pokemon? You know the drill. _Positive Review._


	10. Chpt 10 Brother vs. Brother

C

C. Cowboy: well, we're on the last stretch of the race. Only a few chapters to go! But I am considering making this story the first part of a trilogy. Tell me what you think. You can tell me now or wait till the end. Now on with the show!

**CHAPTER 10: BROTHER VS. BROTHER**

** **

Ash and the crew snuck around the corner, looking for where the Dark Legion hid their Pokemon. "Pikachu!" Ash whispered as loud as he could without being noticed, "Where the heck are you?" They slowly walked into where they had the meeting a few hours earlier,

and it was now made up like a Pokemon battlefield with three figures and two cages, one containing Pikachu and the other containing Togapi, at the other end. "Well, It took you long enough Baby Bro." Said Mitch standing on the other side of the field with Ash's Belt in his hand. "This was a setup?" yelled Misty, as she was about to jump the older trainer. "OH NO! It wasn't a setup, Mist, we were just a little taken by surprise by a traitor in our ranks!" Amanda said coldly as two guards dragged a battered and beaten Professor Oak out to the side of the field. Gary and Ash both were about to explode with anger. Ash started to yell when Mitch cut him off. "Ya know what, Ashley?" I've been keeping up with you the past few years, and I have to admit you have become a pretty good trainer. Lets make a deal." Ash stared at him with contempt, "I'm Listening." Mitch smiled, "Alright how about we have a Pokemon battle, 4 on 4. If you win you get the keys and you can use them anyway you see fit, and you all can go free." Mitch said while smirking. Misty was starting to get worried, "Ash don't do it! It's a trick!" Misty cried as she griped his shoulder, but Ash completely ignored her, "and if you win?" Mitch just let out a laugh "_WHEN_ I win we get the keys and make all your Pokemon turn against you with the crown." Misty and the others stared at Ash who had his head down going through all the possibilities. Ash finally looked up with a smile on his face, "This has been a long time coming. I'm going to put you in your place once and for all!" Mitch laughed in overconfidence and tossed Ash his belt, and pressed a remote control that released Pikachu. Pikachu ran up and jumped into Ash's arms, "I've missed you, too, Buddy, but right now, we've got work to do." 

Pikachu jumped from Ash's arms and landed silently by his side, ready to enter the battlefield when he was called. Ash put his belt on and smiled at his half brother, "Ready when you are." Amanda walked up to Mitch and whispered, "Keep him occupied for five minutes and if he calls that Pikachu, use Mewtwo; I don't think any of your Pokemon can match Pikachu's power." Mitch looked shocked (no pun intended), "That little thing!" Amanda smirked "Tell that to Team Rocket." Amanda walked to the side and Mitch turned his attention to Ash. "OK, Bro. Lets get this over with. VENUSAUR, I CHOOSE YOU!!!"

Mitch threw a Poke Ball that blew open and release a massive Venusaur. "VENUS!!!" The behemoth bellowed as it made its battle pose. Ash smiled and threw a poke ball "CENDAQUILL! I CHOOSE YOU!!!" the poke ball came open and released a small mole-like Pokemon. "Quill!" yelled the little Pokemon as it flared its back flames. "Venusaur! Vine whip!!" Mitch yelled as the gigantic Pokemon launched four large vines out its side and whipped them at Cendaquill. "CENDAQUILL, AGILITY THEN FIRE SPIN!!" Ash yelled. "Quill." Cendaquill uttered as it jumped into the air to dodge the whips. While still in the air, it sent a large stream of flames from its mouth that flew around Venusaur. The flames continued to fly around the Pokemon making tighter and tighter circles, until they finally made contact with the Pokemon and exploded. When the dust and smoke settled, Venusaur laid on the ground charred and knocked out. 

"Venusaur…return." Mitch said more then a little bit surprised, "Amanda was right, the kid's better then I thought!" Mitch thought as he reached for the next Poke Ball. "LAPRIS, I CHOOSE YOU!!" Mitch said as the large ice type Pokemon appeared on the field. "ICE BEAM! NOW!!" Mitch yelled not giving Ash time to recall his Cendaquill. Cendaquill didn't have time to react and was frozen solid. "Cendaquill, return." The frozen Pokemon then disappeared back into its Poke Ball. " 1 to 1, what you going to do now?" Mitch bragged. 

Ash just smiled as he threw another Ball. "Chikarita! GO!"A small grass-type Pokemon appeared in front of Ash. "Chikarita! Razor leaf! Now!!" Ash commanded. "CHIKAA!" Yelled the small Pokemon as it sent several razor sharp leaves at Mitch's Lapris. "Lapris, freeze the leaves with your Ice Beam!" the large sea monster sent another Ice Beam at the oncoming projectiles. They all froze in the air and fell to the ground. "OK LAPRIS FINISH IT WITH BODY SLAM!!" Lapris then surprisingly jumped into the air and landed on the much smaller Pokemon. When Lapris crawled off Chikarita was out cold. "Chikarita return. You did a good job, girl, I'm proud of you." Ash then replaced the Poke Ball and looked down at Pikachu. "Pikachu, you up for a battle?" Pikachu nodded, "Pi ka Pikachu!" (Oh hell yeah!) Pikachu then jumped to the field with his cheeks sparking. Mitch smirked "I'll show Amanda!" Mitch thought then threw his own Poke ball, "GO ZAPDOS!" Ash's eyes went wide "When did you get THAT?" Ash yelled, "That's my little secret." Ash then looked down at Pikachu, "We've got one chance, get ready for a Ultra Shock." Pikachu nodded and began gathering energy for its most powerful move. A large electric bubble formed around Pikachu as the field began to shake. "Zapdos, hit it with your thunder shock." Zapdos obeyed the command but the attacks were just absorbed into the bubble; making it stronger. Zapdos continued to launch Thunder Shocks at the electric mouse but every last one was absorbed into the bubble. Finally Pikachu threw its head back and absorbed the bubble into his cheeks and aimed its head right at Zapdos, smiled, and released the massive blast. "ZAPDOS, BLOCK IT WITH THUNDER!! NOW!!" The electric bird sent out its most powerful attack at the oncoming Ultra Shock. The two massive energy bolts met half way but nether would give. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Yelled Mitch as he saw Pikachu begin to over power the mighty bird. "Pikachu, MORE POWER!" yelled Ash as Pikachu formed another mini bubble, absorbed it, and used it to increase its power. Zapdos finally run out of electricity and was enveloped in the blast. The legendary bird fell from the sky like a rock and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Mitch stood there with his eyes and mouth wide, "N…NO WAY!!!" Pikachu fell down to all fours and breathed heavily. "Good job Pikachu, return and rest for a while." He said to his first Pokemon then looked at his older half brother "I believe it's now one on one." Mitch returned the Pokemon and looked back at Mewtwo, "Your up." Mewtwo floated to the ring but couldn't look at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu glared at Mewtwo, but Ash placed a hand on the Pokemon's head, "You've done your job, it's time for my last resort." Mitch smirked at Ash, "Let's see you top this guy." Ash put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a Poke ball. "OK, LUGIA! I CHOOSE YOU!!!" then the mighty bird Pokemon appeared in front of the spectators. The arena fell silent until Lugia broke the silence by speaking to their minds, "_Master, I await your commands."_

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: the battle between the two Ketchum Brothers continues into the next chapter as the fight of the century begins: **LUGIA VS. MEWTWO**!!! I haven't decided the outcome of this match so if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to tell me what you think. Until next time!


	11. Chpt 11 The Beginning of the End

C

C. Cowboy: OK everybody ya'all ready for the granddaddy of all Pokemon Battles! Who's more powerful, Lugia or Mewtwo? Who's the better trainer; want to be Master Ash or Pokemon Master Mitch? All I can say without giving it away is "LETS GET READY TO RUUUMMMBBBLLLLEEE!!!!!!!!" 

CHAPTER 11: THE BEGINNING OF THE END 

Ash smiled at his Brother who was awestruck at the mighty Lugia, "What's wrong, 'Bro'?" Ash said crossing his arms, "You aren't scared, are you?" Mitch shook off his shock as anger flooded his mind, "It won't do you any good, Ashley. You can't beat me. I am a Pokemon Master!"Ash just smiled "OK Lugia, start out with a wing attack!" Lugia obeyed the command, but Mewtwo blocked it with a psychic bubble shield. Mewtwo then launched a hyper beam at Lugia. Lugia raised it's own Psychic bubble and blocked the attack. "Looks like our Pokemon are about even!" Mitch said a little shaken, Ash nodded equally unnerved. Misty walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder, "You can do it, Ash. Just relax. I believe in you." Ash looked at her shocked for a second, but then formed a big smile as he turned back to the match, "OK, Lugia, if energy attacks won't do the trick, try a fly attack!" Lugia listened to the command and shot up in the air. "SHOOT THAT THING OUT OF THE SKY!!!" yelled Mitch as Mewtwo shot several energy blasts toward the now oncoming Bird. Lugia easily flew around the blast and slammed into Mewtwo, shattering his barrier and knocking him to the ground. "OK LUGIA, HYPER BEAM, NOW, BEFORE HE CAN RECOVER!!!"

Ash yelled as Lugia began to gather energy in his mouth and released it toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo tried to dodge the blast, but it still cut him deep in the side. Mewtwo fell to his knees and held his bleeding side and gasped for air. Mitch looked like he was about to pass out, "I… I… I lost…" he stuttered as he fell to his knees. "Lugia… return." In a flash of red light Lugia was back in his Pokeball, "The match is over Mitch, you lost. Now give me the keys." Ash said coldly as his brother regained his senses. "It doesn't matter if I won or lost. Your too late, Amanda has probably already gotten the crown while you were playing with me!" Ash turned white. "NO!!!" he yelled as he made a mad dash toward the temple followed by the others. 

They ran down the main hall to what appeared to be a thrown room. In the center there was a pedestal with a golden crown. Ash slowly walked in with Misty and Pikachu close to his side and Brock, Gary, and Melody behind them. Amanda walked out of the shadows, "What kept you? I was wanting you guys to see me take over the world, and I wanted to see your faces when your own Pokemon turn on you!" Ash balled a fist at the girl, "You'll never win!!" Amanda just laughed as she grabbed the Crown, "Watch me." She started to place the crown on her head as Ash ran toward her but he didn't get there in time. She placed the crown on her head, and at first nothing happened. Then she smiled and said "Destroy them." With that Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and turned to face him with an emotionless expression on his face. "P-Pikachu, you OK, Buddy?" Ash asked hoping Pikachu wasn't affected. Before he could say anything else his Pokeballs, along with everyone else's, began to shake violently. In a flash everyone's Pokemon surrounded them, including Lugia, with the same emotionless face. "To my side." Amanda said coldly as she smiled at Ash "ya know what? I think I'll give you a fighting chance. I'll just send one Pokemon after you at a time! Lets see how well you trained that Pikachu!"Pikachu then jumped at Ash and sent a thunder shock in his direction. Ash barely got out of the way with a diving roll on the ground Pikachu continued to attack until he finally got a hit in. Ash cried out in pain. Pikachu had shocked him before but before it's been a playful weaker attack, not full power like this. Misty tried to run to him but Brock held her back. "You stay here, I help Ash!" Brock said as he ran to his friend. He knew Misty was too emotional to think clearly, and, for once in his life, he was the one level headed and wasn't thinking about Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. Brock helped the teen back to his feet and quickly got out of the way of another thunder shock. "We have to get that crown off of her! It the only way to stop this!" Ash said jumping back from another electric bolt. "No wait a second Pikachu, I want him to suffer first! ULTRA SHOCK!!!" Amanda said as Pikachu formed an electric bubble around his body and then absorbed it into his cheeks. At first he glared at Ash with his cheeks glowing but then He smiled and turned his head. Ash followed his gaze and what he saw almost made his heart stop. "MISTY!! LOOK OUT!!!" 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Can Ash save Misty. Can he save the Pokemon from Amanda's control? Can he even save himself? Plus, in the next chapter, Ash will get help from an unexpected source. Dramatic isn't it? I know it's a little short, but this is pretty much just a lead up. And I know the fight between Mewtwo and Lugia was short, but I might come back later and juice her up a little if you guys want me to.TATA FOR NOW!!!


	12. Chpt 12 The Time of Destiny

C. Cowboy: OK folks! Around four or five chapters to go on this one! As of the last chapter I think you could probably safely say that this is the worse possible situation. Can Ash find a way out? And who will help him? Hang on cause we're in the home stretch now! ***note* **this chapter has some mushy stuff. If you don't like it, I ain't makin' you read this! ****

CHAPTER 12: THE TIME OF DESTINY 

**_ _**

"MISTY!! WATCH OUT!!!" Ash screamed in terror as the massive Ultra Shock blast shot towards her. Misty's mind was telling her to move, but fear kept her as still as a statue. In almost slow motion Misty saw Pikachu release the blast and saw it slowly approach her. Ash could think of only one way to save her now. He jumped directly two feet in front of Misty, ready to take the blunt of the attack. Ash gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight; ready for the pain he knew was coming. But to his surprise he felt nothing. He slowly opened an eye to see what happened, and saw a purple bubble surrounding Him and Misty. He looked around and saw Mewtwo leaning against a wall, still holding his bleeding side with one hand, and holding the other hand out, sustaining the energy shield around the two. _Gather around me. Before it is to late!_ Mewtwo said to the humans "What makes you think we trust you?" Gary asked hatefully. _You can stay here and die **for sure**, or you can let me teleport you to safety and risk the **chance **that I will betray you. It is your choice, and yours alone. _They all looked at each other and then nodded and gathered around Mewtwo and in a flash they were on a hill overlooking the lost city.

As they arrived Mewtwo collapsed to the ground. Ash went to his side, "Why… did you help us?" Mewtwo smiled at the teen, _why… did I save your life, Ash? B…because once… a few y-years ago… y-you…you did the same for me._ Mewtwo then gestured for Ash to help him up. Ash did so, and Mewtwo flexed its muscles and balled its fists **_RECOVER!_**

With that the wound on Mewtwo's side began to glow then slowly closed. As soon as that was done Mewtwo fell back down to its knees. "Mewtwo are you OK?" Ash asked with concern, _Yes, my friend, it is just that recover takes a lot of energy. _

Ash then turned attention back to the city. "I have to go back." Everyone, including Mewtwo, stared in shock. "You can't be serious!" Gary exclaimed, "Going back in there's SUICIDE!!!" Ash didn't even look back at his friends, "If we don't stop her here and now, then we'll never stop her." "We're coming with you then!" Brock said bravely. "No, it will be better if only me and Mewtwo go, alone." Ash said trying to hide his own fear, "I don't know why, but somewhere, down in my gut, something's telling me I'm the only one that can stop this. I'll wait until Mewtwo has regained his strength, but that's as long as I'll wait, then I'll go in with him covering my back." 

There was silence for several minutes when Misty finally broke the silence, "Ash can I talk to you for a sec… privately?" Ash nodded and followed her to the other side of the hill. Mewtwo was busy meditating to recover its lost strength, and Melody, Brock and Gary looked at each other, "Eavesdrop? Eavesdrop." The all said in unison as they snuck along the way the other two went.

"Misty, there is nothing you can say to talk me…" Before Ash could finish the sentence, Misty dove into his chest, "Please, don't go, don't leave me again! I-I don't t-think I could take losing you again!" she cried as he wrapped his arms around her back, trying to calm her down. "It's all right, Misty, I'll just be in and out. I'll go in get the crown off Amanda and bring Pikachu, Togapi, and all the other Pokemon home…" Misty looked up with now not only fear but anger in her eyes, "Don't you dare make it sound all cut and dry, Ash Ketchum! I know she has a small army of Pokemon and soldiers in there! If you go back you could be… you could be…" Ash rubbed her cheek causing her to lose her whole train of thought, "Shush, It's going to all right, Mist, I WILL come back to you." Ash's turned his head as he thought; did I really just say that? Ash then looked back at Misty and realized their faces were just inches away. They just stood there for a few moments, staring in each other's eyes. Then eyes slowly close, heads tilt, trembling lips move closer… and closer…and closer, until they finally meet with enough electricity to put Pikachu to shame. They hold the kiss for well over a minute, until they finally brake for air. They pull back slightly but staying in each other's arms. They just stared at each other, and wondered if this was reality or just a dream, until they heard a 'sniff'.

Both their eyes went wide as they slowly tuned their heads in the direction of the sound. Both their faces went blood red when they saw Brock, Melody, and Gary setting on tree stumps. Brock and Melody had very large smiles on their faces while Gary was crying. "Man, Why can't I ever get a girlfriend?" Gary cried leaning against Melody he realized what he was doing and looked up and locked eyes with Melody for a split second before they both turned blushing. Brock gave the two a thumbs up, "It's about freakin' time you two got together!" he said as all three jumped to dodge Misty's mallet swings. Misty was about to make another swing at the eavesdroppers, when Mewtwo teleported behind the group. _I'm afraid it is time._ Ash looked at Mewtwo and then back at his friends. _Do you want me to teleport you back to the thrown room?_ Ash just shook his head "No they will be expecting that. We'll bust in through the front and catch them off guard." Mewtwo smiled at the much better strategy. _This just might work! _Gary was the first to walk up to Ash. He shook his hand and Ash pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "If something goes wrong I want you and Brock to take care of Mist for me, got it?" Gary nodded, "We won't need to, cause you are coming back!" Gary whispered back before walking back. Next came Melody, who gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek (Which Misty didn't like one little bit!) Brock came next, and Put Ash in a monster bear hug, "If you get killed, I swear I will kill myself and come after you and kick your sorry ass from one side of glory to the other! GOT IT?" Ash pushed away, slightly unnerved by Brocks statement. Then came Misty. 

Before Ash could say anything, Misty locked lips with him. When Misty pulled away Ash realized that Misty had placed something on his head. Ash reached and pulled it off and was shocked to see his old Pokemon League hat! "Your just not Ash with out that. Hurry back, OK." She said fighting back tears. Ash smiled. He now felt complete. He basically told Misty how he felt and HE GOT HIS HAT BACK!!! All that was missing was Pikachu. Ash then gave Misty a short peck on the lips before he turned to leave, "I'll be right back." Ash then turned and walked back toward the lost city with Mewtwo by his side. Misty watched them disappear into the forest, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around to see Brock standing beside her, "Don't worry, Misty, if anyone can pull this off, it's Ash!" He said trying to comfort her all she did was turned back to the city, "Ash can do it, and he will do it, Brock." She said with a smile on her face. 

Mewtwo and Ash were now at the entrance to the temple, "Well, Mewtwo looks like this is it." Ash said as he turned his hat around backwards. He then nodded at Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded back and Ash started running through the main hall with Mewtwo in the air behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Just a few more chapters to go. Can Ash stop Amanda? Can Ash even get to Amanda? Should he put so much trust in Mewtwo? All I can say is in the next chapter, the real battle will begin. ____

__


	13. Chpt 13 Running the Gauntlet

C. Cowboy: OK we're almost there! Ash and Mewtwo are on their way to the final battle with Amanda. But first Ash has to get past a small army off Pokemon! BTW, This Chapter contains the song _The Touch _by Stan Bush. It's from Transformers the Movie (LONG LIVE OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!) ok I'm over it now. Great Movie, by the way. I thought the song fit the situation. R&R. 

CHAPTER 13: RUNNING THE GAUNTLET 

** **

Ash and Mewtwo ran (or flew) down the hallway, when they came across the first line of defense, Lugia. _Do not worry; I will keep this one occupied. Continued to the thrown room!_ Mewtwo said as he attacked the mighty bird. Ash kept running not looking back, and only thinking about stopping Amanda.

_You've got the touch!!!_ _You've got the power!!_

**_Yeah!!!_**

Then came the fire types, which included Ash's Cendaquill. Ash jumped and dived to avoid the fire attacks. Ash moved farther down the path, and met a group of water, poison, and rock types. Ash maneuvered himself so that the Water Pokemon would blast the rock and poison types. They went down quickly. 

**_After all is said and done, _**

**_You never walked, _**

**_You never ran,_**

**_You're a winner!_**

**_ _**

**_You've got the moves,_**

**_You know the strength,_**

**_Break the rules, _**

**_Take the heat!_**

**_You're nobody's fool!_**

**_ _**

**_You're at your best when the road gets rough,_**

**_You've been put to the test, BUT IT'S NEVER ENOUGH!!_**

**_ _**

**_You've got the touch!_**

**_You've got the power!_**

**_When all hell's braking loose,_**

**_You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_**

**__**

**_You've got the heart!_**

**_You've got the motion!_**

**_You know that when things get too tough,_**

**_You've got the Touch!_**

Then he came across around fifteen grass types including Bulbasaur and Chikarita. They all sent out razor leaves and vine whips Ash dodged most of them but when a whip cut his back, three razor leaves cut into him; one across the forehead and two pasted through his arm and shoulder. Ash grabbed his upper arm in pain but kept running past the Pokemon. 

**_You never bend,_**

**_You never break,_**

**_You seem to know just what it takes,_**

**_You're a fighter!_**

**_ _**

**_It's in the blood,_**

**_It's in the will,_**

**_It's in the mighty hands of steel,_**

**_When you're standing your ground!_**

**_ _**

**_And you never give in,_**

**_When your back's to the wall!_**

**_Gonna fight till the end,_**

**_And you're taking it all!_**

**_ _**

**_You've got the touch!_**

**_You've got the power!_**

**_When all hell's braking loose,_**

**_You'll be right in the eye of the storm!_**

**__**

**_You've got the heart!_**

**_You've got the motion!_**

**_You know that when things get too tough,_**

**_You've got the Touch!_**

He then found himself surrounded by Bug types. He smiled as he thought of Misty's reaction. He then ducked to avoid a diving beedrill. He kicked a group of Caterpies out of his way when a Weedle stabbed him in the thigh. As kicked the little Pokemon aside and continued through the final door, into the main Thrown Room. There he faced two fighting types, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. 

**_YOU'RE FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE!!!_**

The two Pokemon swung at him but he dodged both attacks. Finally Hitmonchan hit Ash Square in the gut. Ash spit blood out but picked himself back up and signaled for them to attack again.

**_YOU KNOW YOU'VE GOT THE TOUCH!!_**

Ash dodged a few more attacks then he jumped directly between the two as they started to run toward him.

**_You're at your best when the road gets rough,_**

**_You've been put to the test, BUT IT'S NEVER ENOUGH!!_**

**_ _**

_You've got the touch!!!_ _You've got the power!!_

**_Yeah!!!_**

They both jumped at him. Ash then fell backward and let the two hit and knock each other out cold. Ash smiled as he wiped the blood from his lip. And turned and started to walk toward where Amanda waited. 

**_YOU'VE GOT THE TOUCH!!!_**

**_YOU'VE GOT THE POWER!!_**

**_(Touch, touch, touch.)_**

Ash slowly limped in to the main chamber. He was expecting what he saw. Amanda set on a thrown and beside her stood Mitch and a tied up Professor Oak. Ash had to admit he was soar, and weak, but he wasn't going down with out a fight. He had to close one eye because the blood from his cut forehead ran down over the eye. He looked at the hand that held his arm and saw that he was losing blood, a lot of blood. "I'm not going to stop. Not yet!" he said more to himself. He walked closer to his two enemies. As he got closer he realized Amanda had Togapi in her lap. That made Ash even angrier then he was before. That's Misty's Pokemon, not Amanda's. Amanda set Togapi down on the ground and waved it to go, "What a pathetic Pokemon, is it not?" Ash's blood was boiling now. "SHUT UP, YOU WITCH!" Amanda looked shocked, and then laughed, "Mitch, he's all yours!" Mitch then walked until he was just a few feet away from the battered Pokemon trainer. Well, Baby bro. I think I'll now make you pay for cheating during our match earlier. I know that you can't possibly beat me far and square!" The Mitch let out an evil laugh, "And I know just how to break you. I'll kill you with a certain Pokemon Amanda gave me, after she took away its will power." Ash looked at him with contempt as Mitch looked back at something hidden in the shadow of Amanda's thrown. "PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!!!" 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: what ya think? If you like the song you can find it on Morpheus or the Transformers the Movie soundtrack. But now only two, count em, TWO chapters to go! And the fight no one would ever think would take place is about to. Ash vs. Pikachu! Can Ash save his friend with out hurting him? Can he even come close to matching the Little Electric Powerhouse? 

Find out next time!! 

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

__

****


	14. Chpt 14 The Final Confrontation

C. Cowboy: Two more to go! The final battle between Mitch and Ash is about to take place, and Mitch has hit Ash way below the belt with him using Pikachu against him. Is Amanda's control stronger then Ash and Pikachu's friendship? Find out shortly! R&R

CHAPTER 14: The Final Confrontation 

** **

Ash couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him stood Pikachu ready to down him. Ash knew with his injuries he couldn't take too many electric shocks, especially the ultra shock. Pikachu then sent a thunder shock at him. Ash jumped out of the way. And looked back at the emotionless Pokemon. "Pikachu, listen to me!Fight it! Fight Amanda's control! You can do it! Fight it!" Ash cried but Pikachu's face remained unchanged. "Pikachu, Do you remember when we first met? How much you hated me? And then you saved me from the fearow after we got Misty's bike? How about all the times you teased me about how I felt about Misty? Well you don't have to tease me anymore, because we're together now!" with that Pikachu's eyes softened a little, but he sent out another thunderbolt. "How about the time we fought Lt Surge for his Gym Badge? How you never gave in even though his Riachu was stronger, or a week ago on that cliff? When you said that I was your best friend? Pikachu I'm not your master, I'm your friend! And you're my BEST friend!" Pikachu's eyes went wide like he had just woken up but then went back to no emotion. Mitch then walked back up beside Amanda, "OK, Pikachu, finish him with a Ultra Shock. Then the usual bubble formed around Pikachu, and then he absorbed it into his cheeks. "Once more for safe measure." Pikachu did as he was ordered and absorbed another bubble, doubling his power. "Come on Pikachu, after everything we've been through together, please I know you're stronger then her!" He just stared at Ash for a moment when Mitch spoke up, "Face it 'Adrian, Pikachu is under our control now. Finish it now, Pikachu!" Pikachu then winked at Ash and spun around to face Amanda and Mitch, "PIKA PI KA CHHUUUU!!!!" (CONTROL THIS, BEE-OTCH!!!!) Pikachu then sent the massive blast in their direction. The blast hit the thrown, sending Mitch and Amanda fling through the air. They both hit the ground hard, and knocked the crown off Amanda's head: freeing all the Pokemon. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms. Even though Ash's arm hurt he held his little friend tight. 

Ash then saw Amanda crawling toward the crown. Ash dove for the crown. They both reached the crown at the same time. "Let go, Ketchum!!" Amanda squealed as she pulled on the crown. Then four vines wrapped around Amanda and pulled her back away from the crown. Ash fell backwards with the crown in his hand. 

Mewtwo hovered in front of Ash, _Put on the crown, Ash! You've always wanted to be the World's Greatest Pokemon Master, now is your chance! Put on the crown and we will rule all Human and Pokemon! I know it's always been your dream to 'catch em all', well now's your chance! _Ash stared at the crown to say he was tempted would be an understatement. Pikachu and all his other Pokemon gathered around him. "What do you think guys?" They all just looked at each other and then back at Ash with out a sound.

_It is your choice and yours alone; after all you are the chosen one. If anyone has the right to wear that crown, it is you. _Ash looked up to see Lugia staring at him. _But remember the price you will have to pay for that crown. Is it worth loosing your loved ones?_ Ash looked at the crown again, "Misty…" Ash then stood up and tossed the crown into the air, "PIKACHU!!! ULTRASHOCK THE CROWN NOW!!!" Pikachu powered up and launched the blast at the crown, turning it to dust. _NOOOO!!!! I COULD HAVE HAD MY REVENGE, BUT YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!!! _Mewtwo screamed into everyone's mind as he powered up. _IF I CAN'T RULE, I'LL JUST HAVE TO SETTLE FOR YOUR BLOOD ON MYY HANDS!!!" _Mewtwo said as he launched an attack at Ash. Lugia raised an energy shield around Ash, "Alright, Pikachu Ultra Shock, Chikarita and Bulbasaur Solar Beam, Cendaquill Fire Blast, Totadile Hydropump, Lugia Hyper Beam! Ash sent the commands and the Pokemon began to power up for their attacks. The Pokemon sent the Attacks but they were not enough to break Mewtwo's Shield. Then more attacks joined in. Ash looked to see other Pokemon helping by sending their most powerful attacks at Mewtwo. From Razor Leaf to Confusion Attacks flew like fireworks and Mewtwo was starting to weakening. They were well over a hundred attacks hitting the genetically engineered Pokemon. Ash looked over and saw Pikachu hadn't attacked yet, he was still powering up more then he had ever before. Mewtwo's Bubble began to buckle As Pikachu finally sent a blast bigger the all the attacks put together. It past through Mewtwo's shield like it was nothing and knocked Mewtwo back through the back wall. Ash set down and breathed a sigh of relief. He then held his breath when the rubble was pushed a side and a battered and bleeding Pokemon. It breathed heavily and looked like it was on its last leg. _IF…I…GO…DOWN… I'M…TAKING YOU…WITH ME… _Mewtwo said as he sent a blast into the ground before he collapsed. The temple started to quake. Ash looked at the panicking Pokemon, "GET OUT NOW!" the wild Pokemon and then Brock and Misty's (Except Togapi) were first out but Ash's waited on him Ash helped them and the tied up Amanda onto Lugia's back and was about to join them when it hit him. Togapi wasn't there. 

"You guys go on, I'll be right behind you."Ash said as he turned to go back into the main chamber. Pikachu jumped to his shoulder. "Oh no! You're going with them, Pikachu!" Pikachu looked angry, "Pika Pikachu!" (The Hell I am!) "Pikachu do you remember your promise? That you would take care of Misty till I got back?" Pikachu nodded sadly "Don't worry, Pika Pal, As soon as I get Togapi, I'll be right out!" Pikachu nodded and jumped back to Lugia's Back, "Pi Pika Pi pichu!" (You better, or else!) Lugia took off down the long hallway as Ash watched them go and turned to go when the quakes started once again.

"Hang on Togapi! I'm on my way!" Ash said as he limped as fast as he could down the hall.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

C. COWBOY: Well one more to go. BTW: I am planning a sequel! I've got a great idea that will follow this one up nicely. It will take place a few weeks after the end of this story. I won't tell any more until next time, because I don't want to spoil the ending. Speaking of next time, you think that there have been some dramatic moments, but you haven't seen nothing yet! The final chapter will simply be call '**_Sacrifice'_**. As the title suggests someone WON'T make out alive. Until next time!  
****


	15. Chpt 15 Sacrifice

C. Cowboy: Well, It's been a fun ride, but as they say "All good things must come to a end". 'Sniff, sniff' I promised myself I wouldn't cry! 'Sniff' well; I'd like to thank the academy… Ha I'm just playing, but seriously, I'd like to think all those of you out there that read my handiwork, especially A*Mon, who reviewed almost every chapter, You're a good girl, Angie, stay cool. If it weren't for ya'all I would have stopped at Chapter 1! I'd like to thank my friend Gyko, who WILL be putting some of his stuff on the fanfiction.net even if I have to hold him at gunpoint, for giving me a lot of ideas for some events in this story. And I'd especially like to thank Nintendo, Game Freak, and Kids W.B., for not suing me for writing about their characters. Now the Final chapter…

FINAL CHAPTER: SACRIFICE 

"TOGIPI!!!" Ash yelled as he stood in the remains of the thrown room, "WHERE ARE YOU?" then another earthquake hit throwing Ash to the ground. Ash picked himself back up and then he heard crying. Ash slowly made his way to where the crying came from, behind a large bolder. Ash limped around the bolder to see Togapi hiding in a small opening in it. "Togapi, you all right?" Togapi jumped for joy. "PRRIII!!"(DADDY!!!) Togapi jumped into Ash's arms. "Hang on Togapi, I'll get you to Misty." Ash started to get up when another quake hit and a large portion of the floor fell to form a deep cliff. "We better be careful, huh little friend?" Togapi just held on to Ash for dear life. Ash started to ease himself around the edge of the cliff when he heard someone clear their throat. Ash turned to see Mitch smiling evilly. "Well, you might make a master after all baby bro. That is if you could make it out alive." Ash held Togapi protectively as he faced Mitch. Neither had any Pokemon, but Ash knew better then to let his guard down around his half-brother. "I've tried to beat you with Pokemon twice, but you just don't seem to understand that I'm better then you!" Ash couldn't help but chuckle. "So I guess this will have to do." Mitch then pulled a pistol on Ash. Ash couldn't do anything but watch his brother toy with him. "Don't worry about your friends, as soon I kill you, I send them to join you. Starting with your little girlfriend!" Ash was enraged, "You can kill me, but leave them out of it!" Mitch just smiled, "How you going to stop me?" He said as he raised the gun toward Ash and started to squeeze the trigger when someone tackled Mitch, knocking him off the cliff. Ash looked over and saw Mitch go splat at the bottom of a thirty-five foot drop. Then he looked and saw Prof. Oak hanging from the edge. "Hang on Professor!" Ash cried as he reached for his mentor. Ash caught his hand just as he lost his grip. Professor Oak looked proudly at Ash, "I knew you could stop them, Ash!" Ash blushed a little as he tried to pull Oak up, but with one bad arm, that was next to impossible. "Professor, you have to pull yourself up!" Oak just shook his head, "No, I deserve this. I betrayed you, Gary, and your friends. I just wished I realized my mistake sooner." Ash was almost in tears, "Don't talk like that, Professor." Professor let a tear fall from his eye, "Ash, you have the potential to be a great Pokemon Master. If that happens, don't make the same mistakes as Mitch…and your father." Ash looked puzzled, "W-What?" Oak smiled a little, "They were just as talented as you, but after they became Masters, they let the fame and power go to their heads. They forgot what they were fighting for. Please, Ash, don't make their mistakes! Promise me, you won't make their mistakes!" Ash nodded "I promise." With that Professor Oak looked directly into Ash's eyes, "I have always thought of you and Gary as my sons. I'll always be with you." With that Oak let go of Ash's hand and fell backward. "PROFESSOR!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ash screamed in terror as he watched his friend and mentor since he was little fall to his death. 

Ash didn't have time to get up when the portion of floor he was on gave, and he started to fall into the same gorge as Mitch and Prof. Oak. Ash held Togapi tight as it started crying, "Goodbye… Misty…" Ash said softly as he prepared to hit. The he felt four vines wrap around him. Ash then slowly stopped falling and started to rise. Ash reached the top to find all his Pokemon smiling at him. Bulbasaur and Chikarita then recoiled their vines. "Bulba, bulba, Bulbasaur?" (Thought we left, didn't ya?)

Ash then petted all their heads as Pikachu jumped to his head. They all started to exit the temple as they all heard motion behind them and they heard something in their minds: _Recover_. Ash turned white, "N-NO WAY HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Ash turned around to see Mewtwo. _I… had… planed… on sparing… you and… your friends… but… you just had… to fight back. _Mewtwo said as he sent energy through Ash and his Pokemon's bodies. They all cried out in pain. _Now… you… die. _Togapi tried to fight him, but Mewtwo just kicked her out of the way. _What can a little egg do to the likes of me?_ Mewtwo said making fun of Togapi. Togapi's eyes began to glow blue. _Let my Daddy, Unka Pika, and the others go. _Mewtwo stared in shock, _W-W-What? _Togapi whole body began to glow now as he started to levitate into the air. _I SAID LET THEM GO, NOW!!!!!!!_ Togapi then sent a massive psychic blast at Mewtwo, Knocking him against a wall. _THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!! _Mewtwo yelled in panic. Togapi then sent another blast at Mewtwo. Mewtwo then cried out in pain as his body began to dissolve into the blast. It was finally over. Togapi then slowly lowered to the ground and then fell over, fast asleep. Ash picked up the little Pokemon, "there's more to you then meets the eye!" 

Then the ground began to shack once again. This time more violently. "Quick, where's Lugia? We have to get out, NOW!" Ash said fighting down his panic. "Pika chu ka!" (He's just outside!)Ash nodded and tried to run down the hallway. But with falling debris, the quakes, and his bad leg, he wasn't very fast. 

Meanwhile, back on the hill, Misty never left her view of the lost city. Since the quakes began she started to get more worried by the second. "Ash… please hurry…" Gary, Melody, and Brock were right next to her just as worried. All the Pokemon had made it out with the exception of Ash's Pokemon and Misty's Togapi. "Don't worry, Ash will be out any minute now." Said Brock more to himself then to Misty. Then the quakes started once again but this time it was different. A large fissure opened in the center of the city and the entire city began to brake apart and fell into the giant pit. Misty's heart stopped. There was no sign of Togapi, no sign of Ash's Pokemon, and no sign of Ash. Misty's emotions took over. Most of the time she would just force her feelings back and hide behind her 'strong side'. This was not 'most of the time'. Misty fell to her knees, tears running down her face like water from a broken dam, "NO! PLEASE, NOT AGAIN! ASH, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Misty cried as she pounded the ground with her fists. "LOOK!!! OVER THERE!!!" Gary yelled as he pointed above the crater. Misty looked up and saw Lugia with two figures on it's back. 

Lugia landed just a few yards away from Misty and the others as they came running. Ash pulled his hat down so he could hide his bloodied face and turned to try to hide his bleeding shoulder. Brock and Gary dragged the tied up Amanda off Lugia's back kicking and screaming. Misty, on the other hand immediately hugged Ash. Ash was careful not to let her near his injured arm. Misty pulled away Ash kept looking down as he handed her the sleeping Togapi. Misty's eyes lit up as she hugged her, "Thank you, Ash! I knew you could do it!" Misty's sentence was interrupted by Pikachu screaming, Misty looked up to see that Ash had collapsed from the all the injuries he had taken. Misty almost past out when she noticed all the blood on Ash's arm, leg, and face. "Quick! Call an ambulance!" Brock yelled as Melody pulled out a cell phone. Misty just stared dazed. 

A few hours later, at the hospital in Shamouti City, Ash had just told Officer Jenny what has happened. Jenny and the Doctor came out and told Misty and the others that Ash had lost a lot of blood, but would make a full recovery. The Doctor started to say they could go in and see him, but Misty was already through the door before he could finish. 

"ASH!" Misty yelled as she shot in the door. Ash was lying in his bed. He was wearing a hospital gown, and he had bandages around his upper arm his thigh and his forehead. Misty dove into his chest crying her heart out, "Oh Ash! I though I lost you again!" Ash just smiled, "I'm fine! See? Never, Waaa, better." He said while trying to do his peace sign pose with his bad arm. "What happened to 'The Great Misty'?" Misty now steaming reared back with her mallet, but caught her self before she made contact with the Ash's already injured cranium. "There she is! That's the girl I f-fell… for…" Ash said surprising himself as well as Misty. "Y-You mean… Y-you r-r-really… like me?" Misty asked hopefully as she put away her mallet. Ash blushed 'well, Ketchum, now or never!' Ash though to himself before locking eyes with Misty, "Mist, No, I don't like you." Misty then turned to leave, tears just waiting to fly, when Ash grabbed her arm and pulled back down to the bed. "The truth is… that I love you. Always have… and always will." Ash then looked away with a smile on his face 'Man that was easier then I thought!' Ash then looked back at Misty. They both leaned forward for a kiss when Misty bumped his arm "WAAA! MISTY!!! WATCH THE ARM WILL YA!!!" Ash cried out as Misty jump back a few inches, before grabbing his face, "WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY AND KISS ME ALREADY!!!" She yelled before locking lips with him in a long passionate kiss. Misty finally pulled away and saw Ash was now in Lala-Land. "Well, if I'd know it was that easy to stop his whining, I would have done that a long time ago!" She giggled. It now seemed everything was right in the world.

Meanwhile in shadowy office, "It appears like the Dark Legion was a failure after all!" A man in a red suit said to one of the two rockets that were at the Dark Legion meeting. "Yes Sir. It even cost your _son_ his own life." The rocket said. The man in the suit just smiled evilly, "Play with matches, you get burned. He should have been more careful. It was his own fault. But all it means is one less paycheck to write." The rocket cringed at the cold remark. "That will be all." The rocket turned and left the room. The man then spoke to someone in the shadows, "He has gotten in our way for the last time." Then another rocket stepped out of the shadows, but he was in more of a ninja outfit that hid his face. "You are one of our best, Fate. I want you to enter in the Indigo Plateau Pokemon Tournament in one month. I want this to be Ash Ketchum's last time competing, if you get my drift?" the mysterious _Fate _then bowed and returned to the shadows. The man then let out an evil laugh, "This ends in one month, my son." 

THE END?

C. Cowboy: Well, that's it for Time of Destiny! But probably later this week the first chapter of the sequel, 'Hand of Fate', should be posted. It takes off roughly one week before the Tournament begins. Ash is ready to come back after his humiliating loss four years ago. But who is this Fate? And what other surprise Ash and his friends! Bye-bye for now! 

______


End file.
